Together Forever
by Foursix64
Summary: Was Our Secret. Four is new in school, and starts to develop feelings for Tris, but Tris is dating Uriah, Will Four be with Tris? Is Four and Tris going to do something wrong? Sorry, Really bad at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1- first day of school

Chapter 1

"Beatrice, time to wake up for school, come on" my mother says opening the curtains, I groan, "get up! Come on, first day of school today" I roll off my bed, I showered last night, and I go into my walk-in closet and search for an outfit for the day. I settle on black skinny jeans, grey t-shirt, and I toss on my leather jacket, I put my hair up into a high pony-tail, add eye-liner and mascara, now I'm all set, I run down stairs, I see Caleb, with his head in a book eating cereal

"Morning Caleb" I say, grabbing a banana

"Good morning Beatrice" he says

"How many times have I told you Caleb, Call me Tris, not Beatrice" I say

"Fine, _Tris"_ he says, I munch down the banana, then grab my bag and go into the garage, hop into my Black Camaro, and drive to school. I pull in next to Uriah, who is leaning against his Motorcycle, looking for me, I get out of my car, and run into his arms, and kiss him,

"Hey, Babe" he says, I smile

"Hey, Uri" I say

"I've missed you, I haven't seen you in forever" he says. I laugh

"I saw you like 3 days ago" I say

"3 days away from you is like 3 decades away from you" he says sweetly, I smile and kiss him, he kisses back right away, we kiss for a while, then he licks the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, I tease him a bit, he groans and I laugh, I'm about to let him in, until I hear Christina clear her throat, me and Uri pull away at the same time, I blush and Uri smiles

"Are you guys done, or did you just need to pull away for air?" she asks smirking

"Well, we were just starting, but then we were so rudely interrupted" he says, I elbow him in the gut and laugh

"Yes, we're done, Chris" I say

"So, we have a new student" she says

"Really, who?" I ask

"His name is Four, he is in our grade, he just moved here from California" she explains

"How does he look?" I ask

"Hey! You're Boyfriend right here!" Uriah exclaims

"Calm down, Uri, I just what to know" I say

"Well, I haven't seen him yet, but he's here with is twin sister, Marlene, who I have met, she's pretty, her locker is next to mine, and yours, I came here to make you two breath" she says, I laugh and go to my first class, sadly none of my friends are in this class, so I'm pretty much alone, I sit in the back, next to a handsome guy, he has short dark brown hair, so dark it looks black, he looks up at me, and his eyes are so blue, a deep dark blue, a sleeping, dreaming colour, I look into them more, and I get lost in them. I quickly turn away and sit down, the teacher babbles on, whatever she is talking about, and then I hear a deep voice next to me.

"Hey, are you the girl that I have been hearing about?" he asks, the handsome boy

"Depends, what are you hearing?" I ask, not looking at him so I don't get lost in his eyes again

"Well, that there was a beautiful, short blond girl, who owns a Camaro" he says, I blush and smile

"Well, then that's me, I'm Tris" I say facing him, he smiles at me

"I'm Four" he says

"Well, I've heard a lot you too, the new kid, from California, with a sister named Marlene, am I right?" I say

"I believe you are right, so, how does a beautiful small girl, own a black Camaro?" he asks

"Does the last name 'Prior' ring a bell?" I ask, my mother is a model, and my father own one of the biggest, and best science labs in USA, so I would say I'm rich.

"Are you serious?" he asks amazed

"Yep" I say turning towards the teacher smiling, after that the next class is boring, then there's Lunch, I see Four on the way there, I run up to him

"Hey Four" I say

"Hey Trissy" he says, ugh, I hate being called Trissy

"Are you sitting with anyone for lunch?" I ask, he shakes his head

"You can sit with me" I say "and my friends" I add

"Ok" he says, I walk him over to our table

"Hey guys. Guys this is Four, Four this is Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Lynn" I say "and in your guys faces that I met the new kid first" I say sticking my tongue out like a 6 year old, I sit down next to Uriah, and Four sits next to me.

"So, Four, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Zeke asks, Four turns red

"Um….no, not really" he says embarrassed

"WHAT?!" I ask amazed, he's good looking, Hot actually, but I can't say that with my boyfriend right next to me "Sorry, but that's not really believable, your 16, has at least dated someone, even if it was for a day" thank god, I just saved my self-there

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asks me, I hold in my laughter

"Nope, never, haven't even had my first kiss yet, isn't that right Uriah?" I lie with a huge grin on my face, Four looks confused

"Well, how about we change that, Tris" Uriah says, before crashing his lips into mine, I kiss back right away, and it's a full make-out session, I pull back breathless, then look back at Four, he has hurt, and jealousy in his eyes. Jealousy?


	2. Chapter 2- feelings for Tris

Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not posting, I've been pretty busy with muggle school, a terrible school, really**

Four POV

After I see Tris and Uriah kiss, I feel a pang of jealousy, right in my stomach, when they pull apart, she looks at me

"Now I have" is all she says, then starts eating, we in eat in silence for a while, until Zeke breaks it

"So I'm having a party Friday" he says

"Really Zeke, it's the first week of school" Christina says

"Yes, it will be fun, I've been planning for a while now, plus it's only in three days, you have time to get ready" he says "if you start after school, then you have time to be about an hour late for it" Tris snorts and is about to burst out in laughter, then she covers her mouth with her hand, she looks like she's tiring her best not to laugh, Christina sends her death glare

"I don't take THAT long to get ready" She says

"Oh, oh you really do, Chris" Tris says, then the bell rings, we all go to next classes, my class is PE, I run down to that class an change into my shorts and a t-shirt, I go out and I see Zeke, he beckons me over

"Hey Four, seems we have PE together" he says

"Yes, it seems that way" I say mimicking him

"So, are you coming to my party on Friday?" He asks

"Maybe, I pretty sure I could" I say, I probably will go, I'll go if Tris does

"Sweet, so, what's up with you and Tris, you looked pretty upset after that kiss" he says, I turn red, and looked down

"Oh, that, I'm not really sure, Tris is a really pretty girl, she funny, and her eyes, a nice shade of blue, they almost look grey" I say, looking off into space picturing her beautiful eyes

"Wow, you like her don't you" he says

"No, I don't like Tris, what are you talking about, I meet her today" I lie, I think I do like her, that's not good, she's dating Uriah, I can't like her

"No, dude, it's fine, I seen your sis has been checking him out in the line up for food, plus, Tris and Uriah, they just... Don't look perfect together, and they aren't like how me and Shauna are, I see it's not love" he explains, he doesn't seem like a guy who would say that

"And please don't tell anyone I know about love, I'm a fun guy, but I never actually opened up my soft side. I'm never really this serious" he says, I nod

"Fine, I like Tris" I say

"Oh really now?" A high pitched girl voice says behind us, I freeze in place, oh no, what if that's Tris, I slowly turn around, and I see someone I don't want to right now.

**A/N who do you think was listening to their conversation, Tris? Christina? lets see in the next chapter**

**~Foursix64**


	3. Chapter 3- a death

Chapter 3

Four POV

I turn around and I see Christina, Tris' best friend, who I really don't want to see right now

"So, someone has a little crush on Tris now" she teases

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask, it doesn't even matter, she heard me say I liked Tris

"I heard enough" she says of course

"Please don't tell Tris" I beg, she smiles

"Why? She's in a relationship anyways, what's another guy liking her going to do?" she says

"Please, please don't tell her, I know she's in a relationship, but still" I beg

"I wasn't even going to tell her anyways" she says, I sigh of relief

"Thank you" I say

"So, what are you going to do?" she asks, try my very best to get her to like me

"I don't know" I say

"You're lying, Four. What is there to lie about? Tris is not here, nor is Uriah, tell me what you're going to do" she says

"Fine, I'm going to make her like me" I confess

"I'm fine with that, Four. But if you _ever _hurt her, I will find you, I injure you" I threatens "She is my baby sister" I just nod, and then PE starts.

********************PAGE BREAK!**********************

I walk out the school from the back, and I see Tris all the way in the back of the field, alone, I think she's crying, I walk over to her, and she has her head in her hands, touch her shoulder lightly, her head shoots up and her eyes are red

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask

"My…..My Father…he….he died…..in a…crash" she says crying even more now, I sit next to her and wrapped my arms around her, she melts into me, and cries in my shirt, we sit like this for a while, when I hear Tris' name being called, I look down, and Tris is still crying, but now hearing her name, or she's ignoring it, I look back up to see Uriah, Christina and Marlene. Uriah looks pissed, and Christina and Marlene are smiling at looking at me wiggling there eyebrows

"What the hell, Tris" Uriah snaps, with that her head snaps up "I'm gone for like 30 minutes and you cuddling with the new kid"

"I am not cuddling with the new kid! He found me crying, and he's supporting me! You left I got a phone call saying my Father died in a car crash on the way home! I couldn't just go look for you Uriah!" Tris yells and starts crying even more, Uriah's expression goes from angry to hurt, Tris places her head back on my chest and cries

"Tris, I'm so sorry" he says

"Tris, I'm sorry, do you want me to come to your house tonight?" Chris asks, Tris nods

"Tris, babe I have to go home, my mom is going to kill me soon, but I'll see you later" Uriah says, then he kisses her head, I feel another pang of jealousy in my stomach, I should be the one to kiss her to make her feel better, after he leaves, Tris looks up

"ok, we should go" she says, I let go of her, she stands up and faces me "do you want to come over?" she asks, I smile and nod

Tris walks over to her car, and hops in, and Christina goes in the passenger seat, I go into my Midnight blue BMW, Marlene hops in the front

"So…. Uriah and Tris is a thing?" she asks, I laugh, I think Zeke was right

"Yea" I say "Does my sister have a little crush on Uri?" I ask speaking like I'm talking to a baby, she smacks my arm

"Not as big as the one you have on Tris" she says, I stop laughing

"I don't like Tris" I say

"Come on, I see the way you look at her, and the way you held her, it's obvious" she says

"Really?" I ask facing her, she nods

"Don't worry, we'll get over them" she says, maybe, we pull up and our jaws drop, this house is huge, like… Giant

"Oh my god, who is this girl?" Mar asks, a Prior

"Beatrice Prior" I say

"Are you serious?" she asks, I nod

"Wow" is all she says, I park next to Tris' car, and walk out, we walk to her front door, Tris fumbles for her keys a bit, and we get in, it looks even bigger on the inside, there's a giant TV, a huge kitchen, and maybe three floors up, maybe even a basement

"So you guys can go downstairs, that's just where I usually am, I'll be there in a minute" Tris says, pointing to a door that leads to the basement, I was right. We walk there and go down stairs, the basement is a dark blue colour, there's a bed with grey and black sheets, a TV, not as big as the one upstairs, but still pretty big, a bathroom, couple couches, and around the room, are paintings, and pictures, I walk around and go to her dresser, which has a lot of pictures on it, one is of her and Uriah kissing, it's snowing, and I think their at school. I want to be the guy that's with Tris, I want Tris all for myself, but I can't, I can't be with Tris. I put the picture back down, I look at the one next to it, it's of her and a boy, Tris looks about 5 years old, and they are both on the swings, smiling. Another picture is a family picture, her Father, her mother, and the boy that was in the other picture, Caleb Prior, Tris is happy, really happy. Christina then breaks the silence

"What is she doing up there?" she asks "She's taking a while"

"I'll go see" I say walking back to the stairs, I run up the stairs, I look around, I don't see her, I walk into the kitchen, to see her flicking on, and off a lighter

"Hey" she says, he voice is strained

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask

"It distracts me" she says

"how'd you find that out?" I ask

"One day, when I was 7, I went to my Fathers co-workers house for a yard party, and I was upset that my hamster died, and I went to the living room, and I sat down in the chair that was right in front of the fireplace, it was a gas fire place, so I flipped the switch and the fire turned on, and what felt like hours, I was sitting in front of the fire place, staring into it, losing myself into my own world, so I when I got home, I searched the house for a lighter and I kept it ever since" she explains, she hands me the lighter, it's a zippo lighter, its gold, and you can see the age in it, it's a nice lighter

"Interesting" I say like a fancy rich person, she laughs

"Indeed, indeed it is" she says mocking me, it's good to hear her laugh

"Let's grab some snacks and head downstairs" I say, she nods

"We can watch a movie" she suggests

"Sounds like a plan" I say

**A/N Sorry the ending is kind of boring, but I couldn't really think of a better ending :P**

**~Foursix64**


	4. Chapter 4- The Sleepover

**A/N For the people who ship TrisxUriah, I'm still deciding if to right it as one, I'm a huge FourTris shipper, but I like to try new ships, rarely. So, you TrisxUriah shippers, and the FourTris shippers, read the story and find out :) **

Chapter 4

Tris POV

We walk downstairs with our hands full of food, and drinks, we drop the food on my table, and I walk over by my TV, I open two of the cupboards and they are both full to the top of movies, old and new

"What do you guys want to watch?" I ask, Christina pops up

"How about the Hunger Games?" She asks

"Nah, watched it too many times" Marlene says "How about Now you see me?"

"Yes, I like that" I say

"Yea, I agree" Four says

"Fine with me" Christina says, we put the movie on, Christina and Marlene are laying on their stomachs leaning their heads, kicking their legs around eating popcorn, I've never been the biggest fan of popcorn, so I'm eating skittles and smarties. Four is sitting on the floor leaning against my bed, I'm sitting on my bed leaning against the wall, I move down to the end of the bed and sit with my legs chris-crossed, I tap the top of his head, he leans his head back on my lap, I pop a smartie in his mouth

"Why thank you" he says, he says with a smile, I can't help but smile back, I look into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them, his eyes are beautiful, I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring

"I'll be right back" I say running up the stairs, I go to see my mom, I can clearly see that she has been crying, I run up the her and pull her into a bear hug, she's stiff and tense at first, then she hugs me tightly, my throat starts to burn, and my eyes are watering. We hug for a while, by that time tears are streaming down my face, then there's a knock on the door, my mother pulls away and opens the door

"Hello Mrs. Prior" I hear, the voice that I know so well

"Hello Uriah" she says opening the door to let him in, he sees me, and he walks in and hugs me as tight as he could

"Uriah…..I….I can't…Breathe" I say trying to breathe, he lets go

"Sorry Tris" he says "I told my mom, that I'll be here, she was upset, then I told her what happened and she lets me stay as long as I could" I nod, I grab his hand and lace my fingers with his, and kiss him lightly on the lips, I pull back

"Come on, everyone is down stairs" I say bringing him downstairs

"Everyone?" he asks

"Yes, everyone" I say, we get down there, and Four is now laying on my bed eating my skittles, he looks at me, and he lights up a bit, then he sees Uri, and it disappears, he looks away back at the TV

"Hey! Those are my skittles!" I yell, fake angry

"Oops" he says, with a mischievous smile, eating more skittles, I laugh and walk over to take them, and he tries to shove them all in his mouth, I quickly grab the bag, which feels much lighter than it did when I was upstairs

"You suck" I say sitting down next to him, Uriah then sits next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, nuzzling his face in my hair

"Do you think I can spend the night?" Uriah says

"Sure why not" I say "do you guys wanna spend the night?"

"Well I was hoping just me and you" he whispers in my ear

"My mother would kill me" I say

"Sure" they all say

"I'll be right back" Uri says, he walks upstairs, then I realize, where is everyone going to sleep?

"Hey Chris, can you help me with something?" I ask

"Uhh, yea" she says following me, we go upstairs to a closet that we have on the 2nd floor, to get sleeping bags and blankets

"So, what's up with you and Four?" she asks

"What?!" I ask, completely shocked at what she said

"Well, you guys just met and you guys are already sleeping in the same room, and you two are cute together" she says

"I asked if he wanted to stay over, because he's a good guy. We do not look cute together, plus, im with Uriah" I say

"So, if you weren't with Uri, you would date Four?" she asks

"No" I say, Four is a really good looking guy, with his deep blue eyes, but I don't really see myself dating him

"You're lying" she says, I hate her lie detector brain, a lot "But let's just wait, and see" I just sigh and get the sleeping bags and walk down stairs, when I get down there, I see Uri, doing push ups, with Marlene on his back, while Four has a proud grin on his face

"What the heck is going on here?" I ask, Four looks at me

"He asked me what I like to do, and I said football, he said he's on the football team, and he thought he was stronger than me, and so we arm wrestled, and I won" he explains

"So, that means loser, had to do push-ups….with Marlene on their back" Christina says

"50 push-ups" Uriah says breathless, getting up

"Well, that could have made you stronger, weakling" I say to Uri teasing him

"You know, I thought girlfriends were supposed to be _supportive_" he says

"Well, I'm not a normal girlfriend" I say I turn to Four "So, you can beat my boyfriend"

"I believe I can, I could probably beat you too" he says

"You wanna bet?" I challenge

"Of course, Loser pays the winner…. $100" he says

"You're on" I say "Guys move everything around, enough space to fight" Uriah puts a hand on Fours shoulder

"You're going to regret what you said, Bro" he says, Four just smirks and faces me, I put my hands up and get into stance, so does he, he throws the first punch and I dodge it, and punch his stomach, its hard enough to knock the wind out of him for a second, I throw a punch to his face but he dodges and kicks my legs out from under me, I quickly scramble up, _on your fee, _is what's repeating in my head, he throws another punch, and I dodge and jump behind him, I kick him down and he falls, I then jump on his lap, about to throw a punch to his jaw, but he rolls over putting me on my back and him in-between my legs, he just smirks, and gets up, letting me get up, I get up and we get back into stance, he throws a punch hitting my nose, I was about to fall, till I regained my strength to stand properly, then I punch him in the jaw, and he crumples to the floor

"I win" I say, he isn't knocked out, he just lost, couldn't function anymore, I bring him upstairs to get some ice

"Here ya go" I say tossing him an ice pack

"Wow, Uriah was right, you can fight, you may look small, but your feisty" he says "like a Chihuahua"

"Well, I'll take that as a complement" I say, getting a towel for my nose which is bleeding

"Hey, earlier, I saw a picture, and I noticed you have a brother, but it doesn't seem like he's home, where is he?" he asks

"When Caleb is upset about something, he doesn't say anything, he just goes to our library, that's in the attic" I say

"Ah" he says "Come on, it's getting late, we should go to bed" he says, I nod and follow him downstairs. We set up the sleeping bags, Christina is at the end, Marlene is next to Four, who's next to me, and I'm cuddling with Uri, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow


	5. Chapter 5- Party Time

Chapter 5

3 days later

Tris POV

Zekes party is in 2 hours and Christina came over to my house to get ready

"Do you have an outfit?" She asks, I don't even get a chance to answer

"I kind of thought so, let me look" she says, going over to my closet

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" I say

"I saw it in your eyes, they turned to slight panic when I asked that" she says, she's good at that, I hate it, she searches and searches through my closest while I sit here, I think back to a couple days ago, what Christina asked if there was something going on between me and Four, he's funny, he's good looking, he's a great guy, who has the bluest eyes there could be, eyes that I get lost in, the eyes that are a dreaming colour, the way he-

"FOUND A DRESS!" Christina screams, pulling me out of my thoughts, the dress is black, it has a sweetheart neckline, when I tried it one about 3 months ago when Christina made me buy it, it was above my knee

"Ugh, why do I have to wear a dress?" I whine

"Because you should look good tonight, who knows, you might end up with Uriah tonight" she says wiggling her eyebrows

"No, nope, don't do that with you're eyebrows" I say looking away

"Well, Tris, I know you're afraid of intimacy, but you have to overcome it, Tris, the sooner the better" she says, I had to tell her, we did a game of truth or dare a year ago, and she happens to be the only one to remember when I said that, I don't call it a fear, I call it waiting

"Ok, put the on the dress and come back in here for make-up" Christina says pushing me into the bathroom, I walk in, and change, the dress brings out what ever curves I have, it fits my body perfectly, I don't look pretty, I never was, I never will, but like Christina always say 'I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for noticeable' I walk outside, an sit down on the chair in front of the mirror and Christina comes in front of me with her bag of torture

"So I told Zeke not to do Truth or Dare this party" she says

"Why? It's a fun game" I say

"Well, we are going in dresses, Tris, I don't think you want anyone to see you in your bra an underwear right away, so... You're welcome" she says, I laugh

"Now, hold still and close your eyes" she demands, I do

"So, lately you and Four, have been inseparable, what's up?" She asks

"Nothing, we just have a lot in common" I say

"Mm-hmm, that's not what I'm thinking" she says "eyes open"

"Nothing is going on, Chris" I say "can we please drop the subject"

"Fine, fine" she says "done, now go do whatever till I'm done, so about 20 minutes" she says, the party starts in 45 minutes, so we'll be early. I sit down on my bed. Do I like Four? No, no I can't, I'm with Uriah, I love Uriah, but it was different when Four was around, he changed everything, he understands me, but same with Uriah, maybe I should stay with Uriah. But when I'm with Four, I'm different, I'm more myself, which is good, when I'm with Uriah, I'm less myself, but still myself. Why does life have to be hard?

"Ok, all ready, let's go" Christina says, snapping me back to reality, we hop in my car, and head over to Zekes, the whole way there Christina is talking about shopping, and Will, when we arrive, the place is pretty much packed, not full though, this is nothing compared to the other parties yet have here.

We enter and Zeke opens the door

"Hey! Hey ladies, your early" he says, drinking, but not drunk

"You both look good" I roll my eyes, perv. I walk in, and look for Uriah, but he is nowhere in sight, but I see Four sitting on the couch, talking to Will, I walk over to them since Christina went to get drinks

"Hey boys" I say, Four sees me and smiles

"Hey Tris" they say at the same time

"You look nice" Four says, I blush and look down

"Thanks" I say, sitting between the both of them, then Christina pops up, and hands me a drink

"What is this?" I ask, I don't really drink

"It's coke, calm down" she says, I take a chug, then another, then I finish it

"Wow, you downed that quick" Christina says

"I'll be right back" I say, I get up and walk into the kitchen, to see Peter flirting with some girl, I push past him, and grabbed the bottle of pop, and filled my cup to the very top

"Once a Stiff, always a stiff" I hear Peter say, I just ignore him and walk away, as much as I want to punch him, I don't, I walk back to the couch and see Uriah

"Hey Uri" I say sitting on his lap. I see Four glare at Uri an look away, is he jealous? He always does that when I'm with him, does he... Like me? No, why would he, he could have anyone he wants, he would never want me

"Hey Babe" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, I take a drink of my coke, it doesn't really taste like coke, but it's good, it burns down my throat, a good burn

"Hey, wanna go dance?" He asks, I hate dancing

"Of course not, I hate dancing" I say

"Well, I'll dance by myself then" he says walking over to Will and Zeke dancing, I laugh and plop down next to Four

"Hello Four" I say, I feel dizzy

"Hey Trissy" he says, he's been drinking, I can hear it, it's hot in here, hot air

"Hey, wanna go outside, it hot in here" I say, he nods

"Let's get a drink first" he says, I nod, we walk into the kitchen, and I just grab the coke bottle while he grabs a beer, we pus past all the people and go outside, once we get outside, I feel better, I open the coke bottle and take a chug, it burns down my throat, but like I said, a good burn

"So, anyone you like at school?" I ask him, dizzy, little dizzy

"There's someone" he slurs, wonder who he likes, I feel a little pang in my stomach

"Cute, so... I have tons of questions for you" I say, leaning on the hood of my car, Four does the same

"Shoot" he pops the 't' a bit

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Black"

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza"

"One more question" I say, he nods

"What's your real name?" I ask, he looks at me, then to the sky

"You don't have to answer, I just want to know" I say

"No, it's fine" he says "my name is Tobias Eaton" Tobias Eaton. Marcus Eaton. Eaton. He is the son of Marcus Eaton, he's the new boss of my dad's lab, Marcus Eaton

"Tobias Eaton" I say, he nods

"But please don't tell anyone" he says, I nod, and face him, he is already looking at me, I look at his lips, he has a spare upper lip, and full bottom lip, before thinking I crash my lips to his, he kisses back, and we kiss for a while, and it turns in a heated make-session, I pull back and stare at him breathless

"Come on" he says hoping into the drivers seat of my car, I go into the passenger seat, he drives quickly somewhere, we pull up to a house and he jump out of the car, he grabs my hand, and stumbles a bit, so do I, I feel the need to just jump onto Tobias, I'm very dizzy right now, I wonder what was in that coke... Once he opens the door, he grabs my hips and crashes his lips to mine, we continue to make out all the way upstairs

Page break

I wake with a pounding head-ache, good thing it's Saturday, I pull the sheets off me to go to the bathroom, but I'm in my bra and under wear, what happened last night, this can't be good, I don't even recognize this room. I turn back to the bed, and I see Four, or Tobias. Oh. My. God. I gasp, and cover my mouth with my hands, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Tobias groans, and opens his eyes and sits up, looks around the room, then she's me, his eyes widen, and he looks under the blankets, his jaw drops and he drops to the ground bringing the blanket with him, wrapping it around his waist

"What the hell happened?!" He asks, I just shake my head and grab a blanket to cover my half naked body

"How should I know?!" I snap, I start pacing around the room. Oh god, what will happen with Uriah? Oh my god. I can't believe I slept with Tobias, when I'm dating Uriah?!

"How did this even happen?! All I remember was talking to you at the party, then it's all a blur after that!" He yells

"Same here! What are we going to do?! What if Uriah finds out?!" I yell back, panicking, we are both panicking now

"He won't! That's how, no one will, we were both very drunk" he says, but all I drank was coke, how was I drunk

"But I didn't drink" I say

"Don't you know? Zeke put vodka in the coke, he said it would be fun" he explains

"He never did it before!" I yell, I'm going to murder Zeke

"Well don't ask me! He just did it when I was helping him get ready!" He yells back

"Oh my god" is all I say, I fall to the floor, I hate myself, I slept with Tobias, I lost my virginity, to Tobias Eaton, while I was drunk, and also dating Uriah, my eyes start to water, I bury my face in my hands crying, Tobias comes over and sits next to me

"Thank god my father wasn't home" he says

"Well that would be awkward" I say "every father wants to hear his son having sex"

"What are we going to do?" He asks

"I have to tell Uriah" I say, he turns to face me

"No, you can't do that, he'll murder me" he says

"Well what else are we going to do, act like nothing happened?" I say

"Yes, that's a great idea, like nothing happened" he says

"No, stupid, I was being sarcastic" I snap, I get up and check my phone. 8 missed calls from Christina, 2 missed calls from Mother, and 5 messages from Christina

'Hey, Tris, where are you? You left the party early'

'Hello?'

'Tris! Answer!'

'Are you with Uriah?'

'Tris! Answer my calls, I'm getting worried!'

"I'll be right back, I have to call Christina" I say to Tobias, I walk into his bathroom, and phone Christina

Phone call talk

"Where are you?!"

"I'm fine, Chris, I'm just out, I left the party early"

"Well, I have been driving around everywhere looking for you're car, and you called at the right moment"

"Why?"

"I know where you are, Trissy"

Uh oh


	6. Chapter 6- The Truth

**A/N I Might not be posting daily, but I will try my best to post as soon as I write it. and if there are any spelling mistakes, I wrote it on my phone, so don't hate.**

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I hang up the phone and drop it

"Put your pants on!" I scream at Tobias, who is sitting in the same position he was when I walked out, I run to the window to see if Christina is outside, which she is. I search around for my clothes, I can't find my dress, crap

"Tobias, give me one of your shirts" I demand, he tosses me on, and I put it on

"Ok, I we were drunk and I slept over, I slept on your bed, an you the floor" I say before running downstairs, found my dress, I take off his shirt and. Put the dress on, then open the door

"Hey Chris" I say, she looks me up and down, I must have bed hair, because she's laughing a bit

"Hey Trissy, where's Four?" She asks, I let her in

"He's upstairs" I say

"What happened last night?" She asks with a grin

"I slept over" I say, she rolls her eyes,

"I can _clearly_ see that" she says, she walks up the stairs, to Tobias' room, we enter and he's sitting on his bed wearing jeans and a t-shirt

"Hey Chris" he says

"Hey, what happened last night" she asks

"Well, we got drunk and she slept over" he says "no big deal"

"You're not saying something, what's going on?" She says, I hate her candor brain

"Nothing" he says, then turns around so his body is facing us, then on his neck, I see something, it's as clear as day

"_What_ is that?!" She exclaims, Tobias is speechless, and I wish I was dead at this moment

"You two slept-!" She yells, I put my hand over her mouth before she can continue

"Shh, are you trying to tell the world" I say, I let go off her

"Tris, what are you going to do about Uriah" she asks, I shake my head

"We haven't decided yet" I say

"_We_?" She asks, looking at me then Tobias back and forth

"Yes, we. We were the ones who will have this branded in our brains, we were the ones who... Who um... Yea" I say, Christina laughs a little

"Still with that fear, huh?" She says

"What fear?" Tobias asks

"Nothi-" I say before being cut off

"She's afraid of sex" she says

"Christina!" I yell, very red now

"Well, you two just had sex, you shouldn't be so embarrassed" Christina says, I turn more red now

"No, Tris, it's fine really, everyone has their fears" Tobias says, that's a first anyone has ever said that, then I feel a buzz in my pocket, my mom texted me

'Beatrice, honey, where are you, I come back from LA and you're not here, remember, you can tell me anything' she says, she went to LA after the sleepover we had, mainly just to get away

"Christina, can you go, me and Four have a lot of talking to do" I say

"Yea, no problem" she says walking out of the room, I hear the door open

"You two better not do anything but talk!" She yells from the front door, I just laugh a little, so does Tobias

"So, what are we, going to do?" I ask

"How do you feel?" He asks, what?

"What do you mean?" I ask

"How do you... Feel about... Me?" he asks "and about Uriah?" He finishes, I love Uriah, but I really like Tobias

"I love Uriah, but honestly, things have changed between both of us" I say

"And me?" He asks, I really like you, should I tell him? Maybe I should

"I... I like you, Tobias" I say tomato red, he smiles lightly

"So, what's going to happen, are you going to stay with him, or leave him?" He asks, well, that's a lot of pressure

"Are you making me decide now?" I ask

"No, but whoever you choose, I support you're decision, Tris" he says

"It will take a while, I don't know what to do" I say

"It's fine, now, are we going to act like nothing happened?" He asks

"Yes, until I decide" I say sighing "what time is it?"

"Um... Its 12:46" he says "are you hungry?"

"Yes, let's go have lunch" I say "can I change first?" He nods

"I have some old sweats in the bottom drawer" he says pointing to his dresser

"Thanks" he walks out and I change, the sweats are baggy, huge, and his t-shirt is baggy too, I walk out and go down the stairs, I trip over my feet and tumble down, I scream as I fall, once I stop, my head hits the bottom step, and I'm super dizzying, Tobias run over

"Tris! Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned, I can barely hear him, it's kind of fuzzy

"No, not really" I say, trying to focus my vision on him, then he picks me up and brings m over to his couch, my hearing sounds better, and same with my vision, but my head is pounding

"How's your head?" He asks, close to my face, very close

"Fine" I say, looking into his eyes, his dark blue eyes, he leans in closer, brushing his lips over mine, breathing the exact air

"Well, you are a strong, beautiful girl" he says, I push forward, kissing him, he kisses back, we kiss for a while until the door bursts open, the last person I ever want to see, has to be the one who is here.

**A/N oh no, who entered Fours house? who does Tris not want to see? wait until the next chapter **

**~Foursix64**


	7. Chapter 7- Uh Oh

**A/N I'm feeling generous tonight, so ill give you another chapter **

Chapter 7

Zeke POV

I walk over to Fours house, we are going to play truth or dare at my house tomorrow night, so I'm telling him, knowing he'll come over, we are like best friends now, just in 3 days, he's a cool guy, I don't really care that he likes Tris, and my twin brother is dating her, I'm at his front door, and open it, just to see if it's locked or not, and it opens, and I see Four leaning above Tris, making out, they spring apart once I enter, Tris looks at me, then she looks fearful, I have never seen her like that, Four just looks embarrassed, not a good look for him

"Zeke, I can explain" Tris says standing up and comes closer to me

"Please, don't tell Uriah, please" she begs, I am just very confused here, she's dating my brother, and now she's making out with my best friend, and her boyfriend's friend, not good

"I'm very confused here, Tris" is all I manage to say

"It's a long story" Four says

"I have time" I say, Tris looks hurt, confused, upset, and stressed, she shakes her hands and puts her hands up to her face

"Should we tell him?" She asks Four

"Up to you, you are in full control, Tris" he says, she looks like she's thinking hard whether to tell me

"Tell me what?!" I yell, getting annoyed, what did these two do, an why are they not telling me or anyone

"So, last night, we were drunk, we came her, and... We uh... Had..." She trails off

"Sex?" I ask, she cheated on Uriah, but she was drunk, but she just kissed him, she nods, I thought she was scared of sex

"Hey, aren't you scared of sex or something?" I ask her, she turns red

"Intimacy" she corrects me

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"Act like last night never happened" Tris says, Four looks hurt, then looks down

"I won't tell Uriah" I say, Tris looks relived and runs up to hug me, I hug back right away, I love Tris, but in a sisterly way, I have always saw her as a sister really

"Tris, you should know that you can't hide this forever" I say, she nods

"I know, but I can hide it for as long as I can" she says, we pull away from our long hug

"Anyways, you guys are coming to my house tomorrow for truth or dare, no buts, you two, are coming" I say, walking out, I hate this, it's hard for me to keep a secret, especially from my brother, I get into my car, then I see another car pull up, and I know right away, that that is Uriah's car, Marlene steps out of the car, Fours sister, then Uriah steps out, they walk to the front door, and they both walk in. Wonder what's going to happen now

Tris POV

Once Zeke walks out, Tobias sits next to me on the couch

"I should get going, I have to talk to Uriah" I say, I don't want to, at all really

"No problem, I'll see ya soon, Trissy" he says, coming closer to me, close enough that we are breathing the same air

"Tobias, no, not again" I say, I really want to kiss him, I look up into his eyes, I lean forward brushing my lips over his

"Or I could just stay here" I say, he leans forward, I kiss back right away

"What the hell, Tris!" I hear a male voice yell, I jump apart from Tobias, to see a very angry Uriah

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but I sort of rushed it. and I'm also sorry about OOC Zeke**

**~Foursix64**


	8. Chapter 8- Break up of a life time

**A/N TADA! Chapter 8 for you guys, hope you enjoy **

Chapter 8

Tris POV

Every time me and Tobias kiss, someone has to come in and ruin it, I know I'm cheating, but I can't help it, Tobias is so sweet, strong, handsome, an he's just a great guy

"Uriah, please just let me explain" I say, getting up, grabbing his wrist dragging him up to Tobias' room

"Why the hell are you cheating on me with Four?!" He yells

"I'm sorry, I completely regret all the things that have happened, Uriah" I say

"What do you mean had happened?" He asks, looking hurt, and angry, I close my eyes, and take a deep breath

"I slept with Four" I say quickly, I open my eyes, to see Uriah more mad, but more hurt then anything, he just walks out of the room downstairs, I chase after him, he storms up to Tobias and punches him in the face, Four punches Uriah back, in the nose

"Stop it!" I scream, they continue to fight, I then realize Marlene is here, when did she get here? They continue to fight, so I storm over and get in between them, and I take a look at them, Uriah has a bloody nose, a split lip, and some bruises along his face, then I look at Tobias, he has a split lip, and a lightly swollen jaw

"Stop fighting" I say quietly

"So who are you going to choose?" Uriah asks

"Are you really asking me that, Uriah?" I ask, why would he ask me that, that's hard, that is just a really hard question to answer

"Yes, Tris, do you love him, or do you love me?" He asks

"I love the both of you, but after seeing how immature both of you are, I am not going to choose either of you" I say, with that said, I grab my dress, and keys

"Bye Marlene" I say, she just waves good-bye, once I get into my car, I start to cry, I drive home, to Caleb, on the couch, I haven't seen him for a while

"Where have you been?" He asks, clearly upset that I just came home

"None of your business, Caleb" I snap, my voice cracky that fact that I have been crying, I looks at me, and sees me, as his expression softens

"Oh my god, Beatrice, what happened?" He asks, standing up pulling me into a hug

"Can we sit down?" I ask, he nods, and we sit down on the couch

"So, what happened?" He asks softly

"Ok, so, yesterday Zeke had a party, and he spiked the pop, with I think vodka, and I thought it was just pop, so I drank, a lot, and my friend, Four, was with me, and it was hit inside, so we went outside, and we talked leaning against my car, then we made out, and we drove over to his place, and... Slept together" I explain

"Who's Four?" He asks

"He's new, he's the one I have been hanging out with since his first day" I explain, he nods

"So, why are you crying?" He asks

"Well, after a while, Uriah came by dropping off Marlene, and saw me and Four kissing, and so I explained it to him, and Four and Uriah were fighting, once I broke up the fight, Uriah asks who was I going to choose, I had to much weight on my shoulders, so, I said no to both of them and left" I say, then there's a knock on the door, Caleb gets up to get it, and when he opens it, there Christina

"Hey Tris" she says, with a sympathetic smile "I heard what happened"

"How?" I ask, she pulls out her phone

"Marlene" she says, before going into my kitchen and getting a tub of strawberry ice cream and two spoons

"Ice cream always helps" she says with a grin

"Doesn't fix" I say

"But helps" she says, I laugh, she always knows what to do, she always knows the right thing to say, she plops down next to me and opens the tub

"So, are you going to remain single, or are you going to find someone?" She asks

"I'm not sure, depends on who I find" I say, I love both of those boys, but they acted like 2 little boys fighting over a toy

"You know, Four, he really likes you, Tris, when you're not around, he's very depressing, but when he's by you, he's a great guy" she says, I just sigh

"I barely know him" I say, Christina laughs

"Tris, you have been with him every day, all day with him since he showed up, how could you not know him" she says "tell me you don't like him" I look away

"I don't" I say

"You're lying" she says "look me in my eyes ad tell me you don't like him" I look at her

"I don't like him" I say "I love him"

"Aww, my Trissy is in love" she says, I punch her arm

"Shut up, but it's too late now, I can't do it" I say

"It's not too late Tris, he likes you, he really likes you. I know you love Uriah, but honestly, you two are not perfect for each other, plus, I heard Marlene has a thing for him anyways" she says shrugging at the last part

"What?!" I exclaim

"Yea, she likes him, it's as clear as day really, at the party, those two were together the whole night, not doing anything, just together" she says, why the hell was Uriah so mad? I push the thought out of my head

"Oh" is all I say

"Let's watch a movie" Chris says, breaking the silence, she stands up and pops on a movie, this is what I enjoy, time with my best friend, no boys, no drama.

**A/N not much of an ending, I know. But, Tris is now single, and I have decided what kind of story this is going to be, either a UriahxTris story, or a TobiasxTris story, but…I will not tell any of you, because i am that evil.**

**~Foursix64**


	9. Chapter 9- Truth or Dare

Chapter 9

Tris POV

"Oh Trissy" I hear, I think it's Christina, I groan and roll over

"Tris!" She screams

"What!" I snap

"Well someone isn't a morning person" she says laughing, I chick the pillow at her, and sit up, I chuckle a bit

"What time is it?" I ask, clearly still tired

"1:56" she says "how do you sleep that long?" I just shrug

"Who knows" I say, I get out of bed and go to my phone, a text for Zeke

'Hey Trissy, be at my house my 4:00, T or D time today'

'Kk, I'll be there' I say, and toss my phone on my bed

"Let's eat lunch" I say going downstairs, I get into the kitchen and open up the fridge, and search

"What do you want for lunch?" I ask Chris

"Burgers" she says, for burgers I can just go eat out

"Well, let's get dressed and have burgers" I say, running upstairs

"God Tris, you need to slow down, you go way to fast on stairs, on day you're gonna hurt someone" she says, trying to keep up, I just laugh, I quickly toss on some black jeans, lose red tank top, and a black sweater, toss on my black chucks and walk downstairs

"Christina! Hurry up! I'm hungry" I yell from the door, she takes forever to get ready. After what feels like hours, she walks down texting

"Let's go" she says, then runs down the stairs, not as quick as me, we hop into my car and drive to the best place in town for burgers, The Pit.

Tobias POV

Zeke and I are on our way to eat lunch before Truth or dare at his house, as terrible it will be, Tris and Uriah will be there, we talked yesterday after Tris left, he forgave me, but he's still upset. Me and Zeke walk into The Pit, and right away, I see Tris, she hasn't seen me yet, buts she's smiling, she's so beautiful when she smiles, even when she angry she's Beautiful

"Four? You in there?" I hear Zeke, as he pulls me out of my world

"Yea, what?" I say

"I orders us both burgers and milkshakes" he says, I nod, then look back at Tris, she laughing at something and Christina looks mad, but she's hiding a smile, then Tris spots me staring, and her smile fades, and she looks back at Christina, she must notice, because she turns and sees me, then turn back, I look back at Zeke, and he's walking over to Tris and Chris, I follow, it gives me and excuse to see Tris

"Hello ladies" Zeke says, then slides I next to Tris

"Hey Zeke" Tris and Christina say at the same time, then I sit down next to Christina

"Hey Tris" I say, giving a small smile

"Hey Four" she says

"So, The truth or dare game, it's going to be a sleepover, then we can all go to school together" Zeke says

"Really Zeke? Caleb gives me crap whenever I don't get home at night" Tris says

"And?" he says

"So, I'll be coming" Tris says smiling, I can't help but smile

"Great, remember, 4:00" he says

"Yeah yeah" Christina says "ok, we got to get ready" Tris gets up with Chris

"See you guys later" Tris says to us both, once they walk out, Zeke kicks my leg

"Ow" I exclaim "What was that for?"

"Because I can" he says "And you wouldn't stop staring at Tris"

"I wasn't staring" I say, rubbing my leg

"Well, then you couldn't get your eyes off of her, because you loooove her" he says dragging out the love part sounding like a fake romantic, putting his hands over his heart and sighing, then I kick him in the legs

"Ow!" he exclaims

"Now we're even" I say

******************PAGE BREAK************************

We get to Zekes house at 3:30, and set up, we move the couches so that there's space for all of us to form a circle, and since Zeke lives in a semi big house, so there's 4 bedrooms, one of them is a guest room, so someone can sleep in there, Zeke didn't tell me what's going on with the sleeping plan, after about 20 minutes, there's a knock on the door, I walk over to answer it, and its Tris and Christina

"Hey, you guys are early" I say

"I know, we would have been late, but I drove" Tris says

"Hey! I'm not that slow" Christina says

"Then why are always late when you drive, and early when I drive?" Tris asks her walking inside

"You have a lot of Luck" Christina says putting her up

"Yep, say what you want" Tris says "So Zeke, who's all coming?"

"Marlene, Shauna, Al, Lynn and Will" he says "Uriah is upstairs, hiding in his room, doing who knows what"

"Ok" she says

"Can you go get him, Tris?" he asks, she nods and runs upstairs

Tris POV

"Can you go get him, Tris?" he asks, No, I nod anyways and run upstairs, I go to his room, I knock

"Come in" I hear him say, I walk in and he's on his computer "Hey Tris" he says with a smile

"Hey Uriah, your brother says come down" I say about to walk out

"Wait!" he says, I stop and go back in "Can we talk?" I nod and close the door and lean against it

"I assume it's about yesterday?" I ask

"Yes, I just want to say that I'm sorry of the way I acted, but I guess I shouldn't even be mad, because ei did it first" he says, what does that mean?

"What?" I ask, he sighs and looks down, then he gets up and grabs my hand

"I'm saying… that I at the start of the party, Four and Marlene came first, just to help set-up, and Marlene and I were talking, and I kissed her" he says, he was upset that I cheated, he cheated first! I then slap him hard across the face and walk out

"Tris!" he calls, I ignore him and walk downstairs, and see that everyone is here now, I sit down on the couch

"Tris!" he calls again, running downstairs, then seeing that everyone is here, then he walks up to me

"Tris please let me finish" he begs, I sigh and get up and follow him into the kitchen

"You have a minute, Uriah" I snap

"That's all I need" he says "After I kissed her, I admit, he made out for a while, then I snapped back to reality, and pulled away, I told her that I was with you, and that I loved you, she understood, and I went back out, the party already started, and I saw you and Four together, by the time I got over there, you were gone, once you came back, I was so happy that you were mine, but then I started dancing, then I got tired and saw that you were nowhere to be found. I dropped Marlene off, and she asked if wanted to come inside, I said yes, I got in, and I see you and Four kissing, I was broken, my heart shattered, that's when I knew that you were no longer mine. I don't want to share you, Tris, I want all of you, you, and only you" he says, then he slowly leans down and presses his lips to mine, I kiss back, but then pull back after a couple seconds

"No, Uri, I can't do this anymore, I just need to be single for a while, I can't go back to you, I can't go to Four, and I just need time, ok?" I say, he nods and kisses my head, we walk out, and we sit in a circle, I sit between Christina, and Lynn

"Ok, let's get this game started" Zeke says


	10. Chapter 10- Finally Together

**A/N I just finished this Chapter, I know some of you may disapprove of what I did, but I choose to do it, they are mu OTP**

Chapter 10

Tris POV

"I'll start, since it's my house" Zeke says "Four, Truth or Dare?" Tobias thinks for a moment

"Dare" he says

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this circle, guys on the cheek, girls on the lips" he say, he groans, and kisses Lynn, then Uriah, Then Marlene on cheek, then Will, then Christina, then to me, he lingers longer with me, then Zeke, then Shauna, then he sits back down, little red, he looks around and he stops on Christina

"Christina, Truth or Dare?" He asks

"Dare of course" she says

"I dare you to 7 minutes in heaven with Will" he says with an evil smile, those two aren't dating, but they both have huge crushes on each other, they both turn red, then she stands up and Will does too, the both walk into Zekes room, and me and Tobias follow them up there, they walk in and close the door

"Time starts now!" Tobias say through the door, he then faces me

"Hey, we haven't had much time alone to talk" he says, I look at him

"I know, there's not much to say" I say, he sighs

"Tris, I know you want to forget that night ever happened, and act like nothing happened, it's not going back the way it was" he says, then he leans against the wall and slides down, I go to the wall across from him

"You think I don't know that, Tobias, I want to forget everything that happened, but I know I can't" I say, then hear a groan, and someone pushing someone against the wall, we both laugh at the same time, I walk down the stairs, and beckon everyone to follow, we go to the door, and go against it, we listen, then I hear Christina moan, I look at the time, 7 minutes is up

"Guys, times up, should we all barge in?" I whisper to everyone, they all nod, and I open the door as quickly as possible, to see Christina's legs wrapped around Wills waist and up against the wall, with messy hair, and swollen lips, we all laugh while Christina and Will turn as red as a tomato, then Christina glares at me, I just laugh more.

Once we all calm down, we head back downstairs, and form the circle again, same places

"Al, Truth or Dare?" she asks Al

"Dare" he says very unsure what to do

"I dare you to kiss your crush" she says, Al groans, and walks over to Lynn, and kisses her, then quickly runs back here, and sits down **(I decided not to make Al like Tris, just because I can) **

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" he asks

"Dare" I say "what else would I choose?"

"I dare you sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game" I feel heat rush to my cheeks, then Tobias leans back, leaving me space to sit, I get up and sit on his lap

"Lynn, Truth or-" I say

"Dare" she says cutting me off

"I dare you to sit on Al's lap for the rest of the game" I say, just to get back at Al, I know that he was embarrassed to kiss Lynn, so he'll have it worse with her sitting on his lap, once she sits on his lap, they are both red

"Zeke, Truth or Dare?" she asks

"Truth" he says

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams

"Shut up Uri" Zeke says "I'm scared of Lynn's dares" I laugh at that

"If you weren't dating Shauna, then who would you date in this room?" she asks

"Well, I would date Shauna if I wasn't dating her" he says

"Who other than Shauna, Stupid" Lynn says

"Then, I would choose Christina and Tris" he says

"At the same time?" I ask, he nods

"Pig!" me and Christina yell at the same time, Shauna smacks him upside the head

"Ok! My turn" he says "Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, my little brother" he says

"Ok, little brother, I dare you to drink three shots of hot sauce" he says, Uriah just shrugs and goes to get the shot glasses, while Zeke gets the hot sauce, Zeke pours in the hot sauce, Uriah then quickly downs the shots, and then turn extremely red, and runs to the kitchen and gets the carton of milk, and chugs it, we all start laughing, he comes back in

"Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he says

"How was 7 minutes in heaven with Christina?" he ask with a mischievous smile, Will just turns red, then smiles

"Great" he says "Zeke, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he yells

"I dare you to tell someone is this room that they are a sexy beast" he says, then Zeke stands up, and walks over to us, I freeze, then he bends down, and lightly pushes me to the side, and leans towards Tobias

"Four, you….are a sexy beast" he says, Tobias just laughs and pushes Zeke away, Zeke laughs and sits back down next to Shauna

"Sorry babe, he's a sexy beast, look at him" Zeke says, and points to Tobias

"I know I am" he says, I laugh

"So, Tris, Truth or Dare?" he asks me

"Dare" I say, very nervous what he's going to ask, just by the wicked look in his eyes

"I Dare you to make-out with Four, for 30 seconds" he says, what a dick, I'm not doing that, I cross my arms and whip off my shirt

"Marlene, Truth or Dare?" I ask her, no has asked her anything yet

"Dare" she says firmly

"Have a drinking contest with… me" I say, I'm not fully sure why I said me, but I felt like it, I liked that feeling of drinking, it tasted good. Zeke runs into the kitchen and grabs 10 shots, and a bottle of what looks like vodka, he pours it into all of them

"3…2…1 GO!" he says, and me and Marlene start drinking, it burns down my throat, a good burn. Once I'm on my 9th one, she's on her 7th, I down the last one, and I slam it down, and throw my arms in the arm

"Woo!" I yell, then Marlene finishes, I'm dizzy at the moment, I start to walk and start to stumble around, then sit down, on who I think is Tobias.

Tobias POV

After Tris finishes, she sits on Zekes lap, Marlene sits next to Uriah again

"Trissy, I think you're on the wrong persons lap" he says to her laughing, she turns to face him

"Don't call me Trissy, my name is Tris" she says, more like slurs

"Tris, do you know who you're sitting on?" he asks her, she nods

"Your Five, right?" she asks, I laugh now, Zeke then picks up Tris

"Put me down, five!" she yells, he carries her over to me, then sets her down

"Here ya go, _Five"_ he says, she looks at me, then back at Zeke

"Are you Five?" she asks me

"No, I'm Four, that's Zeke" I say pointing at Zeke

"No that's Five" she says pointing at Zeke, we all laugh, and she turns green and runs to the bathroom, Christina runs in there after her, and after a minute, they come out, and Tris, looks a little better, but she's always beautiful, she sits back down on my lap

"Shauna, Truth or dare?" Mar asks Shauna

"Truth"

"Did you and Zeke sleep together yet?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows, Shauna turns red, and flings off her shirt

"Guys, since it's now 7, its dinner time, and then we can watch a movie" Zeke announces, then he calls and orders Pizza, then he puts on Paranormal Activity 4, once it gets to the scary parts, I can feel Tris Jump next to me, I laugh lightly, and put my arm around her, she is stiff at first, then melts into me, after the movie, we are all about to go to bed, then Zeke has to put a little twist to it

"Ok, guys. Shauna and I are going to sleep in my room, Uriah and Marlene in his room, Tris and Four in the guest room, Christina and Will on the couch, and Al and Lynn ion the floor in the living room" he says, Marlene and Tris turn red, then we all walk into our rooms

"So, I can sleep on the floor, you can have the bed" I say, she just nods, and changes in the bathroom, she come out in pj shorts, and a V-neck t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, she plops down on the bed, and falls asleep almost instantly, I lay here for a while, until about 11, then I drift off to sleep.

An ear-piecing scream wakes me, its Tris' scream, I jump up, she's screaming, gripping the sheets to where her knuckles are white, she's tossing and turning, I quickly go over to her, and lightly shake her

"Tris! Tris wake up, its only a dream" I say, her eyes shoot open and she slaps me, hard, she's crying, and she brings her hands up to her face

"I'm sorry" she says, voice cracky, and scared, I pull her into a hug, she goes into a fetal position, and melts into me, crying in my shirt, just like the first time, I stoke her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear, until Zeke bursts into the room swinging a bat screaming, causing both me and Tris to jump, he stops swinging the bat and looks around, he's only in his underwear, that are navy blue, with pink elephants on them, Tris starts to laugh, and so do I

"I thought someone was killing you two, and you guys are laughing" he says, then after a moment, then he looks down and realizes what he's wearing, he turn red then tries to cover up ,and back out of the room, then closing the door, I'm about to go back to the floor, when she grabs my wrist

"No, don't, I don't want to be alone" she says, I nod, then go next to her, she rests her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamt of?" I ask, she shakes her head, I don't want to push her

"I just want you to know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask, she lifts up her head

"I know" she says, then she looks up, and looks in my eyes, I love her eyes, her grey-blue eyes. The eyes that I can't look away from, they demand attention, and I love to give it to her, she leans forward, and then kisses me lightly, I kiss back, we continue kissing then she licks the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance, I let her in , she sits up so she straddling me, sit-up, and move my hands to her hips pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, her hands go in my hair, then the door bursts open, and me and Tris spring apart, to see a smirking Marlene

"So, I came in here to see if the scream came from in here" she says "But I see that nothing is wrong in here"

"Yes, it did, now leave" I say, she laughs then leaves, shutting the door quietly, Tris pecks my lips

"Come on, let's go to sleep" she says, I lay down, and she lays her head on my chest and falls asleep instantly, then I soon drift off too.

**A/N HAHA! I'm making this a FourTris story, I ship FourTris. I know you guys wanted Triah, sorry you guys, I just ship FourTris**

**~Foursix64**


	11. Chapter 11- The Crash

Chapter 11

Tris POV

I wake up, still cuddling with Tobias, when I hear whispering outside, I listen closely to hear it

"So how are we going to wake them?" A girl voice asks

"Ice water, screaming and banging, or tackle?" A male voice asks

"Maybe tackle" she says, Christina

"I was hoping screaming and banging, but that works" he says, Will, they slowly open the door, and I look up, they look disappointed when they saw me, I am not going to be tackled

"You suck" Christina whispers

"Go away, I'm going to wake up Four" I say, they groan and walk out, Tobias is sound asleep, so I sit on his waist, and slowly kiss him, then I start to kiss down his neck, then I go back to his face, I kiss the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips, I kiss him until he kisses back, then his hands go to my hips, pulling me closer to him, but I am right above his... Area, but I ignore an continue kissing him, he rolls over so he's on top, without breaking the kiss, his hands go under my shirt and on my waist, I tense at his touch, then relax, I move my hands into his hair, making it even more messy, he then breaks the kiss, and starts to kiss down my neck, then he kisses only one part of my back, which will defiantly leave a mark, then he stops and comes back to my lips, he lips the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, I decide to tease him, he groans, not loudly, but loud enough, I smile in the kiss, and let him in, it's a heated make-out session now, I hear someone clear their throat, and Tobias and I jump a little and look who there, Zeke, with a smirk

"Wow, you two move fast, first night together, and already about to do it" he says, then I look down, and his hands are still in my shirt, and he's only in his underwear, Tobias gets off of me, and sits at the edge of the bed

"We were not about to have sex, Zeke" he says, Zeke just chuckles

"Yea, sure" he says then walking out, Tobias gets up and closes the door

"Good morning" he says coming back over to me

"Morning" I say "you know, your lucky I didn't let Christina and Will wake us up, they were going to tackle us" he laughs

"I love the way I woke up" he says leaning over me, and kissing me, I pull back

"Come on, schools today" I say, he groans and gets dressed, I grab my bag and put on my dark ripped skinny jeans, grey loose Harry Potter tank top, and a black cardigan, I walk out and put on my grey toms, Tobias is wearing jeans, black shirt tight enough to see his muscles, and then he zips up his dark grey, almost black, sweater

"Hey, we match" I point out, he looks down at his clothes, then looks at my outfit, he smiles and kisses me

"That proves that you're mine" he says, we walk down stairs, and everyone is eating breakfast, talking about something I'm not listening too

"Well, look who finally came down" Will says, I give him a glare, he just chuckled and went back to eating, I see Uriah little jealous, well I can date two people, and I choose Tobias, he can be with Marlene, they like each other, well, she likes him, me and Tobias sit down and eat, I zone out, while they start talking. I think back to that dream, I was being tortured, tied down to a chair, being hurt, cut, slowly dying, Christina pulls me out of my thoughts

"Tris, you in there?" She asks

"What? Yea" I say, she smiles

"Come on, let's go to school" she says, I check the time, 8:17, school starts at 8:40, I get up and walk to my car, and drive to school, Christina is talking about Will, and I just tune her out

"Tris! Did you hear me?" She asks

"What? No, what?" I ask

"What happened last night, Zeke said you were screaming, I heard you, but I knew he had it under control, what happened?" She asks, I just sigh

"Just... A nightmare" I say, hoping she doesn't continue asking

"Tris, that was the first I ever heard about you screaming as loud as you could, because of a nightmare" she says

"Well, it was a first for me too" I say "can we please just drop it" I say looking at her now, she looks at me then nods, I look back at the road, then the car in front of us starts to swerve around, and I quickly turn the wheel so we don't hit it, but now we can't stop, we flip, and then everything goes black

***PaGe BrEaK!***

Tris POV

I open my eyes, and I'm in a bright room, I bring up my hand to block the light, and I see my right arm is in a cast and sling, I look to my left hand, and I see Tobias sleeping, holding my hand, I pull my hand away

"Tobias, wake up" I say, my voice is strained, my head is pounding, his head slowly lifts up, he lights up when he sees me

"Tris! You're awake!" He exclaims, pulling me into a painful hug

"Ow!" I say, he quickly let's go

"Tris, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asks

"I'm not fine, my head is pounding, my whole body is sore, and it hurts to breathe" I say, laying back down

"What do you remember?" He asks

"I remember going to school, then the car in front of us swerving, so I turned and then I blacked out" I say, I was with Christina "How's Christina?! Is she okay?! How is she?!" I quickly ask concerned

"She fine, just some bruises, and a fractured wrist" he says "it's just you who got it worst, the doctor said you have a minor concussion, a broken arm, and a broken rib, and some facial bruising" he explain, minor concussion, broken arm, broken rib, and some bruising

"Where is she?" I ask

"She's in the waiting room" he says

"What time is it?" I ask, he checks his watch

"12:26" he says

"So, what exactly happened?" I ask

"Well, the driver was doing something, I don't know what, then got distracted, an then started to swerve, then you turned, and flipped, twice, and you came out of the car and Christina was in the car, you landed on your arm, breaking it, and you're rib. I guess when you fell out, you're head smashed on the ground, you and Christina were the only ones who flipped, everyone else just crashed an toppled over each other" he explains

"Can you Christina in?" I ask, he nods, an gets up, kissing my head, and walks out, I look around, I see my phone sitting on the table next to me, broken screen, I leans towards it and grab it, a deep pain shoot through my side, I just unlock my phone, and go on camera to see how I look, I have stitches right above my left eyebrow, about an inch and half long, and my nose is broken. My head is pounding, now like a hangover pounding, this one hurts much more. The door swings open, and Christina comes running in, with a cast, and a bandage on her head

"Tris!" she says, running towards me and pulling me into a bear hug, that hurts extremely bad, wince and whimper lightly, she lets go of me right away

"I'm sorry! Tris, I'm so happy to see you" she says sitting in the chair Tobias was in

"Good to see you too, Chris" I say, my voice was weak, and pained, which is exactly how I feel at the moment

"God, Tris, I wish I was the one who got it worse, I can't see you like this" she says, I think its better that I was the one who got it worse

"No, believe me Chris, its better that it happened to me, I would has felt terrible if it were you the fact that I was driving" I say, see just nods, the my mother comes running in, she came back from wherever she was

"Tris, oh my god, I heard what happened, are you okay? Where's you brother? She should be here, did he show up at all?" she asks very quickly, causing me to laugh, and then I bring my hand to my stomach, in pain, my broken rib

"No, mom, he didn't show up at all, not that I know of anyways" I say, since its 12, he's at school, after about an hour, my mom says she has to go to New York for something, then leaves, then Christina goes home, once Christina walks out, Tobias comes in

"How's my beautiful girl?" he asks with a smile, I turn red, I'm nothing close to beautiful

"I'm not beautiful, Tobias, nothing close" I say, he just laughs

"Tris, why don't you listen to anyone, your beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen" he says, I turn very red, and he leans down and kisses me, I move over some, and tap next to me, he smiles and lays down next to me, and I rest my head on his chest, and I drift off in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12- The Romance

**A/N Hey guys, Chapter 12 is here! And I would just like to say that I wont be posting daily till maybe the 7th of October, going on a little vacation. **

Chapter 12

Tobias POV

I wake up, with Tris still in my arms, I look around for my phone, to see 3 texts from Zeke

'Hey bro, everyone is on our way to see Trissy'

'How is she?'

'Be there at 3:45'

It's 3:39 at the moment, snuggle more into Tris, she's still sound asleep, I hold her even tighter in my arms, not enough to hurt her, then after about 10 minutes, the door opens, and Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Will

"Hey guys" I say

"Sup Four" Zeke says

"How is she?" Mar asks, at least they are friends now

"She's strong... But I know that she's hurting" I say, she nods

"She's very strong" Uriah says staring at her and smiling lightly

"So, where's Cristina, I thought she would be here?" Will asks

"She went home, but when se left, she said she's coming back soon" I say, Will nods

"So, who wants some food, I'm hungry" Uriah says, we all nod, and him and the girls go get pizza from The Pit, they have the best food I've had really. Zeke wanted to stay here with me, just so I'm not alone

"So, you really like this girl" he says, I nod

"Well what's not to like about her? She's beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, and funny, and so many more things about her" I say, Zeke just smiles

"I know, She's been like that since I first met her in kindergarten" he say smiling, thinking of the memories

"The day I met her, I went up to her and I said that she looked pretty in the little dress she was in, she blushed, and I kept talking to her, she was very quiet, at the end of the day, I hugged her good bye, an she hugged back, then kissed my cheek, saying I was cute and funny, every sine that day me and her have been best friends, in 2nd grade, we met Christina and Uriah, they started to like each other in 7th grade, and dating in 8th. About a couple months in, they had a fight and broke up, Tris met someone, and they started dating, not serious, just... Physical, and after a month, she dumped him, and went back to Uri. But the guy was a rebound guy, a guy who tried to make Tris do things she didn't want to do, so Tris dumped him, I really just don't like the things that he almost made her do, he pulled her away from us for a while, I'm pretty sure she realized that and left him" he explains

"Who was this guy?" I ask, I'll murder him

"That, is what I'm not going to tell you" he says "but when I say physical, I mean all they did was make-out" I nod, I feel jealous, I don't know why, I have Tris now, I shouldn't feel jealous of that guy

"But after the rebound guy, she went back to Uriah, for a year, until a couple days ago, now she has you, and I trust that you wont do anything bad" he says eyeing me

"Why would I?" I say smiling a bit

"So, don't hurt me in anyway, if I still flirt with her, it's a habit that won't go away for a while" he says, I fake glare at him and he laughs, then I feel Tris move, she's grabbing at the sheets, I see a tear go down her face, then she screams loudly, I lightly shake her like I did last night, her eyes shoot open, and she swings at me, I dodge as quick as I could

"I'm Sorry" she says before bursting out into tears, I pull her into a hug, she grips my shirt tightly and cries on my chest, I whisper soothing words in her ear, she calms down after a while, but her eyes are red and puffy, the nurse runs in

"Don't worry, she just had a nightmare" I tell her, she nods then walks out

"That took an extremely long time for her to come in" Tris says laughing, then clutches her side in pain

"We could have been trying to murder you, and then they would run in" Zeke says, Tris laughs, and tries her best to ignore the pain, that's me girl, I kiss her forehead

"Where is everyone else?" She asks

"They went to go get pizza" Zeke says

"From The Pit?" She asks narrowing her eyes turning her head, but still looking at him

"Only of course" Zeke says with a terrible British accent, Tris laughs, then they all walk in holding two boxes of pizza, I see Christina among them

"Hello Trissy" Uri says smiling at Tris

"Hey guys" she says

"What's wrong?" Chris asks her

"Nothing" she says, lying, she's terrible at lying, Christina narrows her eyes saying 'you going to tell me' I chuckle at this, they put the pizza on the table in here, an dig in,

"I think it might be to soon, but I'm having a party on Saturday" Zeke says

"Seriously Zeke? Another one, you just had one not long ago" Tris complains

"Yes, Trissy, I know you love my parties, you have fun" he says sticking his head up like a snob "and I'm only having one, because I bought a microphone, which means..." He says

"Oh no" Christina says

"That we..." Zeke continues

"Don't say it" Will begs

"Are going..." He goes on, I'm totally lost here

"Stop it" Tris says

"TO HAVE KARAOKE!" Zeke yells, everyone groans, I lean down to Tris

"What's the problem?" I ask in her ear

"Zeke has always wanted to do karaoke, but he never had anything to do it with, he's a terrible singer, and he knows that too" she explains, I nod, I don't think this will be very fun

"Zeke, do we have too" whines Shauna, Zeke nods, and smiles. Then the nurse walks in

"I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to go now, I need to speak to Tris" she says sweetly to everyone, I stay because I know Tris will want me here, once they walk out the nurse starts to speak

"So, Tris, I'm pretty sure that he explained what's wrong with you, so I don't need to go over that, so you can go home now if you would like, because there isn't much else we can do, the pain will go away soon, just take done pain medication if it gets bad" she says sweetly then walks out

"Do I have clothes here?" Sh asks me, I nod

"Caleb brought some here when he visited, he wasn't here for long, just to see what condition you were in, then babbled on about how to treat a broken rib and arm" I say, he smiles

"He's a nerd" is all she says, then gets up, grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom, well, limps to the bathroom, after a minute, she walks out in black skinny jeans, a big shirt, and a big sweater, covering up as much as possible, she limps over and kisses me

"Let's go" she says, we walk out, i mean I walk out, she limps out to my car, i open the door for her and close it, once I go in and start driving, it's silence, until Tris breaks it

"What happened to my car?" She asks, her dented, smashed car, that is now in the dump

"Well, Tris, all the cars in that crash, were so badly damaged, the were sent to the dump" I say, waiting for her response, she's dead silent, her jaw dropped a little

"Trissy, babe, are you okay?" I ask

"My baby is in the dump!" She yells, I laugh, unknown if she serious or not

"Tris, don't worry, you can get an even better car" I say

"But I loved that car!" She exclaims, she sounds half serious, half joking,

"I know how you feel, Trissy" I say, I drive her over to my house, Marlene should be home, but I still go anyways, I pull up in the driveway

"Where's you dad at all the time?" She asks, my terrible father

"He's in that lab, all the time, that one night you were here, he ended up sleeping there" I say, she nods, then we walk in, and I see Marlene in the kitchen, looking for food, she didn't hear us come in, because she listening to music, extremely loud, she then groans when she can find anything, I walk in the kitchen, and stand behind her, she still doesn't notice anyone here, then she turns around, and jumps back and screams

"Tobias! You ass!" She yells, I laugh, while she slaps my arm, I hear Tris laughing too, then I walk upstairs beckoning Tris to follow, she does an we both walk into my room, Tris lays down on my bed, and sighs

"I'm going to miss my car" she says, I laugh and lay down next to her "how am I even going to get to school every morning?"

"I could drive you" I say turning my face to face her, she does the same, then se kisses me, soft, and passionate, she then sits on my lap, straddling me, deepening the kiss, she brings her hands up into my hair, and my hands go to her waist, I slip my hands under her shirt, holding on to her waist, she's soft, and warm, she fences at first, then relaxes, she breaks from the kiss, an rips off my shirt, then crashes her lips to mine, they are not soft light kisses anymore, they are hungry kisses, she runs her finger along my bare chest, I can feel her smiling in the kiss, I pull back, and rip off her shirt, and stare, she turns red

"I know, it's not much" she says, I laugh and kiss her

"You're beautiful, Tris, I've told you a million time" I saw before kissing her again, I fall back so I'm laying down, and she's on top, she fiddles with my belt, then she undoes it, and I wriggle out of them, she smiles, and brings her lips back to mine

Tris POV

After I take his pants of, he takes mine off, now he's just in his underwear, and I'm just in my bra and underwear, I crash my lips to his, then I feel a poke in my inner thigh, I just giggle, and he flips over so that he's on top and my legs are wrapped around his waist. Then the door opens

"Hey Tobias, I'm going to- OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY!" Marlene screams, I her hands fly over her eyes, I scream, and cover up with the blankets, and so does Tobias

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have barged in, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out" she says, very red, but not as red as me right now, she then runs out, closing the door behind her, Tobias climbs back over me

"So where were we?" he asks, kissing my neck, then my phone rings, it Christina, Tobias doesn't stop though, I answer the phone

'Hey Chris'

'Hey Trissy, me and Will are going to the bowling alley, want to come?'

'I would love to, but I can't'

'Well you don't have to play Trissy, we just want to hang out'

'Nope, can't' I say, starting to breath heavy ash Tobias continues to kiss my neck, hitting my soft spot

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess'

'Yep, got to go, Bye' I say quickly, before she even has a chance to say bye, I crash my lips to his, and we make-out until he pulls back

"Are you sure, Tris" he asks "This time we aren't Drunk, you don't have to"

"Believe me Tobias, I want to" then we continue

**A/N FOURTRIS ROMANCE! So, who do you guys think that the rebound guy is? we shall see very soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Marcus Eaton

Chapter 13

Tris POV

I wake up to Caleb pounding on my door

"Tris! Wake up! I don't want to be late!" He yells

"You're not bringing me to school Caleb, Four is" I yell back, and then roll out of bed, and then Caleb walks in

"Four... As in a friend" he says

"No Caleb, I believe he is my boyfriend, who I have been with lately" I say, he turns red out of anger

"What have to been doing with this boy, Beatrice" he asks, he wouldn't want to know

"Believe me when I say this, Caleb, you are never going to know what I do with my boyfriend, because it's none of your business" I say

"It is my business! You are my little sister! You have a boyfriend who I don't even know!" He snaps, I push him out of my room

"And you never will know him" is all I say, then close the door in his face, god, sometimes I wish he would stay out of my business, I slip on my black skinny jeans, black tank top, and my dark grey sweater, then I put my hair up in a high ponytail, apply eyeliner, mascara, and some blush, then. Unplug my phone and call Tobias

'Hey babe, are you ready?'

'Ya, I'm ready, hurry up, I don't want to be late'

'Fine, I'll be there in 5, love you' he loves me, I smile at that, but I can't build up the courage to say it back, I do love him, but, I just can't

'Bye' I say then hang up, I slip on my grey toms, and toss on my backpack, and wait. I have to get my phone screen fixed, I hate looking at her shattered screen, a knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts, I jump up, but Caleb beats me to the door

"So, you must be Four, the boy who slept with my sister at that party" he snaps, Tobias turns red, then looks at me for help, I skip over and go on my tippy toes an kiss him

"Bye Caleb" I say then lace my fingers with Tobias' and we walk to his car

"Hey, babe, after school, could we repair my phone? I hate looking at her shattered" I ask

"Yea, of cour- wait... Did you just call your phone her?"

"Yes, do you have a problem?" I say

"No it's just... Weird" he says

"Don't insult Shailene like that" I say acting insulted hugging my phone

"You named her too?" He asks

"Of course I did, she's my baby" I say, then I grab his hand, I love that fire that builds every time we touch

"I believe I didn't get to tell you something this morning" I say

"And what is that?" He asks

"I love you, Toby" I say, finally, he smiles a very goofy smile that causes me to smile too

"I love you too, Trissy" he says

"Toby and Trissy" I say, our nicknames for each other

"I like that" he says, then we have a silent ride to school, not an awkward silence, a comforting silence, once we get there, we walk in school hand I hand, I can feel girls glaring at me, burning at the back of my head, I just ignore them, and walk to my locker, then I see Christina walk towards us

"Hey Tris, what were you doing yesterday why you couldn't come bowling?" She asks, I don't want to tell her that I was having sex with Tobias

"I was with Four" I say, it is true, I was with him, but I say no more

"Well, I can see that, the fact that you have a hickey on your neck" she says, I turn red and my eyes widen, I feel my neck and there's a small tender spot, damn it Tobias! I quickly grab my book, and look at the time, there's still about 5 minutes till class

"Wow, look at the time, we are pretty much late, come on Four" I say grabbing his hand an dragging him to class

"I will find out what happened, Tris!" I hear her scream, I laugh, no she's not, we get to class early, and me and Tobias sit in the back, I kiss him right away

"So you're going to come to my house after school, right?" He asks, I nod

"Of course, but after Shailene gets fixed" I says, he laughs

"Well, I don't really care what we're doing, and long as we are together" he says, the lace his fingers in mine, that fire again, then the school warning bell goes off, an people starts to come in, then some girl named Jennifer comes walking in, giving me a death glare, like she's burning holes in me, if looks could kill

***PaGe BrEaK***

1st period ends, and I make my way to 2nd, until I'm pushed down, landing on my broken arm, I scream out in pain, then I look to see who pushed me, and I see Jennifer

"Oops, didn't see you there, you're just so small" she says, with such fake innocents, then she laughs a wicked laugh, then prances off, the pains shoot through my body, I make my way to the office, and I see Tori, she's typing then looks up and sees me in pain and crying

"Oh my gosh, Tris" she says "what happened?"

"I was in that crash yesterday, broke my arm, then I was pushed, then landed on my arm" I explain

"Who pushed you? Did you see?" She asks, I shake my head

"No, the hallway was to full" I lie, she gives me this look, them calls the hospital, my cast cracked a bit, my arm is throbbing badly, I grab it tightly, and cry some more, then sit down, then I black out.

Tobias POV

Its lunch, and I can't find Tris, I'm looking everywhere, and I'm calling her, buts no answer, I'm really starting to worry, I see Zeke running towards me, panting out of breath

"Dude... Tris... She... She's at... The hospital again" he says between breaths, she's back in the hospital? How? What happened?

"What happened?" I ask

"Well, she was pushed in the hallway landing on her broken arm, and it cracked, so she was sent back to the hospital" he says, controlling his breathing more

"Oh my god, I have to go see her" I say

"No, you can't leave school, you have to wait till after school" he says, I can't wait that long... But he's right, I sigh in frustration, then I go to lunch, Zeke trailing me, I sit down with everyone, Zeke is talking about the party, so I zone out, then I feel a pair of eyes on me, so I look up, and I see some girl staring at me, I think her name is Jennifer, she winks at me and I just look away, another girl throwing herself at me.

Tris POV

I woke up about 10 minutes ago, my cast is fixed now, still sore, not much though, I sit up, my rib still hurts like hell, but I ignore it, then hit the nurse call button, she comes in almost immediately

"Hello Beatrice, I see that you're up, how's your arm?" she asks sweetly, I look at her name tag, Johanna Reyes, she has a scar going across her eye, I think she would be pretty if that wasn't there

"My arm is sore, but I'll live" I say giving a small smile, and then she checks her clipboard

"So, what happened?" she asks

"Well, I was walking to my next class, then I was pushed" I say, not exactly lying, not the full truth

"Did you see who?" she asks" I lie, she nods

"Well Beatrice, you may go now" she says, I nod, then get up, grab my phone and check the time, 3:04, and School just ended, Tobias must be freaking out, I get up and walk out of the hospital. I walk about a block from the hospital, when a car pulls up in front of me, Tobias, he rolls down the window

"Hello mam, would you like a ride?" he asks with a British accent, I laugh, then open the door and hop in

"So what happened?" he asks grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine, looking me in the eyes, his beautiful dark blue eyes, that I can see years of pain in, I can see it, loud and clear

"well, I was walking to 2nd period, and I was pushed" I say, he continues staring in my eyes, I bet he can see right through my lies

"Who pushed you, Tris?" he asks, I look down

"I didn't see" I say, I can tell he knows that I'm lying, but doesn't push it

************PaGe BrEaK*************

After we get my phone repaired, which took about 1 hour, we go to Tobias' house, Marlene is here, but upstairs, we go on his couch and watch TV

"My baby is fixed again" I say, very happy that she's fixed

"Well, I wasn't broken in the first place" he says, I laugh, and lay down on my back with my head on his lap

"I was talking about the baby I had before you" I say, he looks down at he and smiles, a handsome smile, then lowers his head down to kiss me, I lift my head up so it's easier, he kiss for a while until the Front Door bursts open, and I see Tobias' father

"Who is This, Tobias" he snaps

"This is Tris" he says cowering a bit, I have never seen Tobias cower, I don't like it on him

"And why are you kissing her, you could do so much better" he says

"Excuse me? I'm right here" I snap at him "And you have no right to tell him who he should be with"

He laughs. A wicked laugh I might add

"Ooh, feisty, and you should learn some respect little girl" he says, Then Tobias stands up, fist clenched

"Don't you dare talk to her, Marcus" he spits his name in disgust, Marcus strikes Tobias to the floor

"How dare you speak to me like that Tobias" he says, then takes off his belt, and says "This is for your own good" before he hits Tobias, I jump in front of him putting my arm up, and the belt wraps around my good wrist, leaving a stinging feeling, then Tobias stands up and punches Marcus in the jaw, knocking him out, Tobias then comes to me and pulls me into a huge bear hug

"Thank you" he repeats over and over again, then Marlene comes running down the stairs

"Oh my god, what happened here?" she asks, Tobias still doesn't say anything, he just squeezes tighter

"Tobias…i…cant…breathe" I wheeze out, he lets go,

"Sorry" he says, I just nod

"We should get out of here while he's still out" I say, he nods " and grab some clothes, just in case"

He runs upstairs, and comes down with a small duffle bag, and his school backpack

"Mar, I suggest you do the same" he says to her, she just nods, then runs upstairs, I grab Tobias' hand and we walk out to his car, then Drive to Zeke's


	14. Chapter 14- Never have I ever

Chapter 14

Tris POV

We pull up in Zekes drive way, an get out an just walk in, and Zeke is making out with Shauna, they jump apart when we walk in

"Well, look at you two" I say, Zeke turns red and smiles

"What about you two, Marlene told me what she saw yesterday when she barged in" he says, I turn red and look down, so does Tobias, Zeke and Shauna laugh, then Uriah walks downstairs

"What'd she see?" He asks

"She saw these two having sex" Zeke says before I can say anything, Uriah just looks jealous and goes back upstairs, why was he jealous? Doesn't he have Marlene?

"Why don't we call everyone over?" Zeke suggests "hang-out"

"Sure" I say, then Zeke calls everyone talking them to come over, I just sit on the couch next to Tobias, leaning my head in his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me, these are the moments that I love so much

Uriah POV

I hear the door open and I walk down the stairs and eavesdrop

"Well look at you two" I hear a Tris say

"What about you two, Marlene told me what she saw yesterday when she barged in" Zeke says, then silence, I walk fully down the stairs

"What'd she see?" I ask, Tris was about to open her mouth to say something, until Zeke beats her to it

"She saw these two having sex" he says, then Tris turns more red, then glares at Zeke, I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach, then I go back upstairs, Tris should be with me, not with Four, me and her were perfect, I don't hate Four for having Tris now, but I just think I should be with her, not him, I am in love with Tris, and I don't think I'll ever stop, she's beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, and strong, she everything a guy wants, I had her, now I lost her, then Zeke pulls me out of my thoughts

"Uriah! Get down here!" He screams, I sigh an go down stairs, to see Tris cuddling up against Four, another pang in my stomach, why can't I get her out if my head, I see Marlene walk in and she smiles at me, she's pretty, but she's not Tris.

Tobias POV

Marlene walks in and she smiles at Uriah, he smiles back, but not a real smile, I can tell he still has feelings for Tris. I lean down and kiss Tris, she kisses back right away

"Hey, people are here you two, no doing it now" Zeke says, I laugh and Tris turns red, and looks away.

Once everyone is here, Zeke puts on Freddy vs. Jason, then Zeke walks in with 8 beers, and 8 red plastic cups

"So, who's up for never have I ever?" he asks with a huge grin on his face, we all agree, and form a circle

"Who goes first?" I ask

"Me!" Christina yells "Never have I ever slept with someone" she says looking at Tris. Tris, Zeke, Shauna and me take a drink, then its Wills turn

"Never have I ever got a grade lower than a B" he says, and then everyone takes a drink there

"Nerd" Tris says, now its Zekes turn

"Never have I ever got a grade higher than a B" he says giving a look to Will, who slowly takes a drink, Now Shauna's turn

"Never have I ever kissed Four" she says, looking at Tris "Tris, you can be fun when your drunk" so their trying to get Tris drunk, well then, Tris takes a Drink, My turn

"Never have I ever sang on stage" I say, everyone except Tris drinks, her turn, she gives me look

"Never have I ever kissed…me" she says, and then me, Uriah, and Zeke take a drink

"Zeke?" I ask

"One time in grade 5" he says, then looks at Tris, and winks, she just rolls her eyes, and smiles, Marlene's turn

"Never have I ever…gotten a tattoo" she says, me and Uriah take a drink, Tris turns to me

"You have a tattoo?" she asks, I lean down to her ear

"I'll show it to you later" I whisper in her ear, she smiles, and kisses me softly, Uriah's turn

"Never have I ever had a broken arm" he says looking at Tris, still wanting her to get drunk, Tris, and Christina take a drink, Christina's turn

"Never have I ever…driven a Camaro" she says, Tris takes a drink. Will's turn

"Never have I ever slept with Four" he says, Tris glares at Will, and she finishes off her drink

"Another" she commands, Zeke runs to get her another, she pours it in. Zeke's turn

"Never have I ever had a smashed phone" he says, Tris sighs, and drinks, Shauna's turn

"Never have I ever been in a car crash" she says, another drink for Tris, my turn

"Never have I ever named my phone" I say, she and Zeke take a drink

"You suck!" Tris yells, she's drunk now, her turn

"I quit!" she yells, then lays her head on my lap "Can we go now?" she asks I laugh

"Maybe" I say, she does a pouty face

"Pleassssssssssssse" she begs, we all laugh

"Yes, Tris, we can go now" I says, I lift her up bridal style, and go out to my car

"You're pretty" she says, kicking her legs

"So are you Trissy" I say, I open the door for her, and sit her in, then I hop in my car and drive to Tris' house, she's singing along with the lyrics of the song. Once we get to her house, her arm is over my shoulder for balance, as she stumble, then giggling at herself once she does, we get in and we go downstairs to her room, we get in and she falls down on the bed pulling my with her, she laughs

"Okay Trissy, your drunk" I say, she only had 2 beers, she's a lightweight, she lays her head down on my chest

"I love you, Toby" she says, and then she sighs

"I love you too, Trissy" I say, kissing the top of her head, then she sits up, and runs to the bathroom and throws up, I go in there and hold her hair back, she stops and slumps back

"Ugh…that sucks" she says, I laugh

"I know" I say, she gets up and brushes her teeth, then comes back in her room and plops down next to me

"I'm done drinking" she says, I chuckle

"It's fun, because watching you get drunk is funny" I say, she slaps my arm

"Shut up" she says "let's watch a movie"

"Sure" I say, she puts on Bad Teacher, and cuddle on her bed


	15. Chapter 15- Off Day

**A/N Chapter 15 is here! I believe its call 'Off day' why do you guys think? Answer in the reviews :D**

Chapter 15

Tris POV

At round 6:56, I wake up, there's this terrible feeling in my stomach, then I get up and run to the bathroom, and puke, I guess I woke Tobias, because he gets up and holds my hair back, as I continue puking, he rubs my back, once I stop, I slump against the wall

"Are you okay babe?" He asks, I shake my head

"I feel terrible and hungry" I say, he checks my temperature

"You seem fine, I guess you're just hungry, come on, let's eat" he says, then grabs my hand and laces his fingers in mine, and we walk upstairs, Caleb isn't up yet I guess, so me an Tobias can eat alone

"So, the party is in 2 days" he says

"Ya, Zeke will probably have a party every weekend now that he has a karaoke machine" I say

"That would kind of suck" he says "I would be deaf" then Caleb walks in yawning, then he sees me and Tobias holding hands

"Morning Beatrice" he says

"Hey Caleb" I say, he is glaring at Tobias

"Do how old are you, Four" he asks

"I'm 16, same age as Tris" he says

"What's your real name?" He asks

"That's personal" he says

"Well what do you have to hide?" He asks

"A lot" he says, I'm going to kill Caleb really soon

"Like what?" He asks, that's it

"Shut up Caleb!" I snap, Caleb looks at me surprised, I have never spoke to him like that before

"Beatrice I ju-" he says before I cut him off

"Tris! I have told you before to call me Tris" I snap, I'm tired of Caleb, really tired of him

"Fine, _Tris_, I just want to know what you're boyfriend is hiding" he says

"Maybe that's why he's hiding it, Caleb. Have you ever thought of that?" I say "of course not, you never think of that, you maybe be Erudite smart, but you can be really stupid" then he stands up, and goes into his room, finally

"Sorry, he can just be really annoying" I say to Tobias, after I calm down some, then I make myself another bowl of cereal

"Wow, you must be really hungry" he says

"I told you, I'm staving" I say.

After I finish eating, I get dressed, so does Tobias, then we leave the house at about 8:12, early. We get into his car and it's a comfortable silence all the way there, once we get there, I go to my locker, and grab some books

"Okay babe, I have to go to my locker, I'll see you at lunch" he says, giving me a quick kiss, then walking away, Christina then comes at that moment

"Hey Trissy" she says

"Hey Chris, what's up?" I ask

"Not much, Will slept over at my house last night" she says, then I wiggle my eyebrows

"Ooh, what happened? Is my Chrissy finally a woman?" I tease, she turns red

"No, not yet, plus, Marlene was in the room right next to us, I didn't want it to get awkward" she says "I wonder why Marlene isn't at her house"

"Her father kicked them out for some reason, Four slept over at my house last night too" I say, she nods that says okay

"What did you two do last night" she asks wiggling her eyebrows like I did

"We didn't do it, we just slept in the same bed" I say

"Have you two done it since the party" she asks, I look away

"Nope" I lie, she laughs

"That's not what I heard for Zeke" she says "he told me that Mar walked in on you and Four naked"

"We weren't naked, we were clothed" I say "Can we just get to class"

"Fine, fine" she says

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Lunch comes by quickly, we go in line, and I get two burgers, and a large fries, and a bottle of water, then I sit down next to Tobias

"Wow, Tris, that's a lot of food" he says, I look down

"I'm staving" I say

"You ate like, 2 giant bowls of cereal this morning, now this" he says "How on earth are you hungry?" I just shrug, and take a giant bite out of the burger. I finish everything in about 25 minutes

"Tris, you're worrying me" Christina says

"Why?" I ask, she looks at me like I'm crazy

"You are 2 huge burgers, a crap load of fries in fewer than 25 minutes" she says

"Like I said, I'm staving" I snap, then I quickly apologize for snapping at her, then I am quiet for the rest of lunch time

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Tobias POV

I wonder what's up with Tris today, she's a bit off today, It could just her time of the month, I don't really want to ask, I hear the bell ring, Home Time. I walk to Tris' locker, and I see she's talking to someone, at the moment, the hallway is too busy, she looks angry, she takes a deep breath, and says something, then she turns around to her locker, this is why I love this girl, as much as she wants to murder someone, she can control, I sneak up behind her humans wrap my arms around her waist, she freezes at first, then she realizes it's me, she turns around, and kisses me, ten she turns around to her locker, I lean against the locker next to hers

"Hey babe?" I call out, she lifts her head to look at me

"Yea"

"Who were to talking too?" I ask

"Jennifer" she says, Jennifer, that tall brunette, green eyes, she pretty, but bitchy, I don't like her, her personality really

"What was she saying?" I ask

"She was just being... Her" she says

"Like..." I say telling her to continue

"Well, she was calling me small, and that I shouldn't be dating you" she says, I lift up her head with my finger, so she can look me in the eye

"Believe me Tris, you are beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, and strong, there are even more reasons why you're perfect, but there's just too many to list" I say "So don't listen to those girls"

She kisses me then we go to my car

Tris POV

I walk to my locker, alone because Christina went to find Will, then I notice Jennifer following me, I just ignore her and I get to my locker, to be pushed into in, my books fall to the floor, I pick them up and look at her ugly face, she has a proud grin

"What do you want know?" I snap

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you really should not be with Four" she says "I think he should be with a real woman, not some little girl who dated a million guys"

"Well, first of all, you are no real woman, and second of all, I have not dated a million guys, I believe you're talking about yourself" I say, she glares at me

"You better watch your mouth little girl" same words as Marcus, now I'm angry, I take a deep breath before I knock this girl out

"I suggest you leave, before I beat the crap out of you, I might just break one of your nails" I say, she glares again, but leaves, then I turn around and open up my locker, I feel a pair I strong arms wrap around me, I freeze completely, then I realize that it's Tobias, I quickly melt into him, I run around, still in his arms, then I kiss him, then I turn back around, and he lets go of me, then leans against the locker next to me

"Hey babe?" He says, wanting to talk, I turn to face him, and look in his beautiful blue eyes

"Yea" I say

"Who were you talking too?" He asks

"Jennifer"

"What was she saying?" He asks

"She was just being... Her" I say

"Like..." he says, telling me to go on

"Well, she was calling me small, and that I shouldn't be dating you" I say, looking down, it's true, in a way, I don't deserve him, I'm just some girl who looks like a 12 year old, then he lifts my head up to look at him, he looks me dead in the eye

"Believe me Tris, you are beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, and strong, there are even more reasons why you're perfect, but there's just to many too list" he says reading my mind "So don't listen to those girls"

We kiss, and then make our way to his car.

**A/N So, do you guys like Jennifer? She seem crazy over Tobias, a boy she barely knows, just the fact that he's hot. I made Jennifer a character that sort of reminds me of a girl I met, a while ago... So THANK YOU! **

**~Foursix64**


	16. Chapter 16- Oh My God

**A/N CHAPTER 16! Something is going to happen in this chapter, something BIG! Now read and find out :D**

Chapter 16

Tris POV

We go to my house, go down to my room, I lie down on my bed, then Tobias lays right next to me

"So, what are we going to do?" He asks, I shrug

"I don't know, we could do anything, Caleb is at some nerd club till 6:30, and I'm pretty sure my mom isn't home, she's always gone" I say, he smiles, then crawls over me and starts kissing me, I kiss back of course, them he pulls back, and starts to kiss my neck, I know he's making a hickey, but at the moment, I really don't care, he stops, he looks at me, I crash my lips to his, and we continue to kiss for a while, then he licks my lips, asking for entrance, I'm not in the mood to tease, so I let him in right away, I roll over, so I'm on top of him, I'm right above his... Area. His hands go to my hips, deepening the kiss, I pull back

"Take your shirt off" I demand, he obeys, then we go back to kissing, my hands are on his chest, feeling his heart beat racing, I smile in the kiss, then grab his hand and put it right over my heart, showing him how he makes me feel, the same as him, then I hear the door open, I jump off of Tobias, to see Caleb

"What the hell, Tris!" He yells, he's tomato red of anger "what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, Caleb" I say calmly

"Like your about to have sex with him!" He yells

"No, we were simply making out" I say, smiling innocently

"Why was he touching you?" He asks

"Well, Caleb, I believe you heard of a 'heart-beat'" I say, he shakes his head in annoyance

"Why is he shirtless" he asks, crossing his arms, acting like he won this argument

"Because he took off his shirt" I say, Caleb was about to open his mouth, then he just walks out, I Won! I won an argument with Caleb! I smile proudly, and go next to Tobias

"One day, I swear I'm going to slap him" I say, we both laugh, then my phone goes off, I look at it, a text from Christina

'Hey Trissy, I'm bored, come over' I sigh

"What's up?" Tobias asks

"Christina's making me going to her house" I say, he kisses me, I pull back, and text her back

'Be there in 30'

'Okay' she replies right away

"So I told her I'll be there 30" I say rolling over, to face him, he does the same

"What do you want to do in that time?" He says, doing a seductive smile, I straddle on his lap

"I don't know, Babe" I say "what should we do?"

He smiles and I lean down and kiss him, we kiss and kiss until, he rips off my shirt, and I undo his belt, I get up and he slides his jeans off in a swift motion, then I slip off my pants and go back over him, the kisses turn into hungry kisses, then we melt into each other

**********PAGE BREAK**********

I get changed and so does Tobias, we get into his car and he goes to Christina's, since he's going to Zekes, he just stops I front of her house, he kiss him, and he kisses back, we kiss until there's a knock on the window, Christina

"Okay, both of you, stop sucking faces, come on Trissy" she says, Tobias groans, an I peck his cheek, then I get out of the car and wave goodbye as he drives off

"So, what took you so long?" She asks, maybe I should lie

"I took my time getting here, and I was with Four, so, I was laying there for a while" I say

"Tris... Were you two having... Sex?" She asks, surprised for some reason, but them I realize she knows, but she's just acting like that, I turn red for some reason

"We were just together, Chris" I say, she laughs

"I can't believe you Tris, I could just see that you two were doing it, Trissy you're glowing" she says, how could I be glowing?

"Am not" I say

"Yes, you are" she says

"Whatever, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry" I say, she nods, then we go inside and eat pizza, she's on her second, and I'm on my fourth

"Tris, have you been eating a lot today?" She asks

"Yea, I guess" I say shrugging

"Have to had mood swings?" She asks

"I don't know" I say, I wouldn't really notice

"And Tris, your glowing... Tris, other them today, when was the last time you and Four slept together?" She asks, I turn really red

"A couple days ago, why are you asking these questions?" I ask, getting annoyed

"Tris, are you pregnant?" She asks, I stop, freeze really, could I really be pregnant? No, I can't be, I'm only 16, so is Tobias, I guess I have been eating a lot, and mood swings, but maybe I... No, there is no reason. I think I'm pregnant.

**A/N TA-DA! Our Trissy might be pregnant, who knows. The next chapter is going to tell you something, something I haven't released yet, something some of you guys have been waiting for... THE REBOUND GUY! I'm going to bring in the rebound guy**

**~Foursix64**


	17. Chapter 17- Where am I?

Chapter 17

Tris POV

Right when Christina said that, I said bye and I left, I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test, then I ran home, I get there, and luckily Tobias isn't home yet, I quickly go in my bathroom and take it

**********PAGE BREAK********

After the longest 2 minutes I my life, it's done. Positive... Positive. I am 16, and pregnant, what is Tobias going to think? What is my mother going to think? What is the school going to think?! I can't be pregnant, no, we used protection, every time, my eyes start to water, since I home alone, I let them spill out. I'm sitting on the toilet for a while, until the front door opens

"Babe! Are you home?" Tobias yells, then he runs down the stairs, heavy I might add, and walks in with a smile on his face, then he sees my crying, and his happiness disappears and a concerned look comes along

"What happened?" He asks running up to me "who do I have to beat up?" I laugh lightly, then I look him in the eyes, that are filled with concern

"Well, I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant" I say, he freezes, I look down and continue to cry, he stands up, and starts pacing

"How did this happen?" He asks

"Well you should know how a baby is made" I say

"Are you sure you took the test right?" He asks, boys are really stupid

"You pee on a stick" I say "it's idiot proof" (What to expect when your expecting line) he kneels in front of me

"I know, but babe" he says, then lifting my head up "we will get through this, I know we are young, I know that we aren't married, but I love you, and this baby" he says kissing me

"I'm just... Not ready" I say, he engulfs me into a hug

"Neither am I, but we will get through this" he says, we stay like that for a while, until he carries me over to the bed, and we lay there for a while, until dinner, when we order pizza and eat down stairs, I don't care that I already at pizza, it's good

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"We are going to be parents, we are going to raise the baby as well as we can, I don't know what exactly to do, just be there for her... Or him" he says, after hours of silence, we go to bed

1 month later

Tris POV

Today I am going to get my cast removed, really early, but they said it healed, it feels fine to me, I walk home, and see Tobias laying down on the couch sleeping, I walk over and go on top of him, and start kissing him, until he kisses back, then I get up and sit next to him

"Hey babe, how's the arm?" He asks, groggy

"Fixed, doesn't hurt, just feels weird" I say, then check the time 7:38

"Want to go watch a movie?" I ask

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" He asks, sitting up

"Hunger games catching fire" I say, he nods

"Let's go" he says, the we put on our shoes and walk there

**********PAGE BREAK**********

That movie, was awesome, I loved it, we walk hand in hand home

"That was an awesome movie" I say

"I liked it" he says, it's dark out, so we barely see where we are going, we walk by an ally way, and we hear a male and female voice, whispering, we walk past them and then I'm grabbed, and something goes over my mouth, and everything turns black.

Hours later

I wake up, and I try to stand up, but my hands and ankles are tied to a chair, my mouth is covered by tape, panic rushes over me and and squirm, but it's not budging, I look ahead, and I see Tobias, he's still out, I try screaming, but it's not loud enough, I start to cry, then I scream again, but this time more loud, Tobias moves, and we slowly looks up, and sees me then he starts to get out, he's panicking as much as me, he looks me in the eyes, his eyes are filled with fear, clearly not for him, but for me, I look around the room, it's like this old looking basement, no windows at all, it's dark I here, then the doors swings open, and Jennifer walks in, her eyes are just like what ours are, fear

"Well look who's up now" she says, he voice is trying to sound strong, but it's clearly now working, Tobias is squirming again

"Guys, don't make me bring him in here" she says, who's him? I start to squirm around, I can't believe this bitch tied us up, just because she wants Tobias, but she got help from a male, clearly

"Ok, fine, you want him here, I'll bring him here" she says, then walks out, I squirm even more, hoping something will happen, but it doesn't. After a minute, Jennifer walks back in, but with someone, of course it's him, the one I broke up with a couple years ago, the one I hate to see, the one and only...


	18. Chapter 18- Unsafe

**A/N HEY! Chapter 18 is finally here! please don't hate, I had my best friend write this one, she just kept bugging me so I let her write this one**

Chapter 18

Tris POV

Peter walks in

"Hello Tris" he says waking over to me "how are you? How's the arm?"

I start to scream, I don't want him near me at all

"Oh sorry, do you want to speak?" He asks, then grabs the end of the duct tape as rips it off, I scream out in pain, Tobias has anger in his eyes and starts to struggle to get out again

"Peter, what do you want?" I snap, he kneels down in front of me

"Oh baby, I want a lot of things for you, but now I only want one" he says leaning forward, kissing me, softly, the old kisses that we used to share, but it's not the same anymore, I don't kiss him back, he pulls back and slaps me hard across the face, I scream out again

"Ok, you want to play rough?" He asks "Tris, if you don't do what I say, your life just gets harder and harder"

I just look away, I have an idea, Tobias won't like it, but it will help us out some... Maybe

"Peter, please. Kiss me" I say, he snaps his head towards me and smiles

"There's my girl, I knew you were still in there" he says, leaning down towards me, then kissing me, shoving his tongue in my mouth, gross, but I have to go along with it, I look like I'm enjoying it, making out with him right in front of Tobias, he pulls back, and I see Tobias angry, and hurt, more hurt then anything

"I'll be right back" Peter says, then walking out, followed by Jennifer

"Trust me Tobias, I'm doing this so it's easy" I say "I will always love you" he nods and smiles a little, as much as he can anyways, Peter walks in a minute later, then he cuts the tape off my wrists, and ankles, then yanks me up by my arm, then drags me into a different room, and throws me to the floor, then locks the door

"So Trissy, ready to haw some fun?" He asks, I gulp in fear, is this what he's going to do? Rape me? He walks towards me and I back up, the. Ramming into a wall, he leans above me and pulls me by my ankles, then holds my wrists down, I scream, but he just punches me

"I thought you wanted this, baby?" He asks evilly, then rips off my shirt, then undoes my pants sliding them off throwing them across the room, I start to cry, but he just slaps me

"Shut up!" He snaps, then he undoes his pants and gets back on top of me, then takes off my bra, I scream as loud as I possibly could, just to be punched again, right before he enters me, the door swings open and Peter I pulled off of me, but everything is too blurry, and I just black out

Will POV

I walk to Christina's, and walk in to see her pacing back and forth

"Christina, what's wrong?" I ask, she looks up at me an her eyes are full of concern

"Tris, se been gone for 2 days, I don't know where she is, same with Four, her calls are ringing, then they end, I'm getting worried" she says, Tris is missing? This can't be good

"Do you know where she could be?" I ask, she shakes her head

"Ok, calm down, we can go look for her" I say

"I think she was taken of something, when I called before, someone answered, but they weren't speaking, all I heard was muffled screams, I think it was Tris'" she says, I grab Christina and grab her keys, we drive to the bad side of town, she could be there, we parks the car and run around into abandoned buildings, after about 20 minutes, we ran into an old glass building, and we heard a faint scream from the basement, we ran towards in and there are two hallways, not knowing where she is exactly

"Chris, you go right, I'm going left okay?" I say she nods "if you find her, call me" then I run down the hall, I hear a sound, like someone is being hit, I run into a room, to see Tris, half-unconscious, o the floor, with Peter over her, she's naked, he's about to rape her! That sick bastard, I rip him off of Tris and beat him to a pulp, once I know he's out, I go to Tris, since she's naked I quickly look away, and take off my shirt and put it on her, it's kind of like a dress on her, I pick her up and go down the hall, then I see a door slightly open, I push it open and I see Jennifer almost crying sitting in a chair across from Four, and Four is fighting to get out of the chair he is in, try don't see me, but I quickly run to get Chris, I see her, and then she sees Tris and her eyes become watery

"Go into the room over there and help me get Four out" I say, Chris nods and follows me, Christina runs into the room and Jennifer stands up, then Chris punches her in the jaw ad she crumples to the floor, damn, when she's angry she's strong, the she runs over to Four and finds something sharp and cuts him out, he looks tired, like he can hold anything, he gets up and runs over to me, and is about to take Tris from my arms, so is now fully unconscious

"No Four, you don't have the full strength to carry her, you haven't eaten in a couple days, I'll carry her, you just follow" I command, he looks upset, but he listens, we get out of there as quickly as possible, get into Christina's car, and drive

"Where are we going?" Chris asks

"Hospital" Four says

"No, we can't go there and tell them what happened, they're going to put it in the news" I say, I'm still holding her, I'm not sure why, but I have too, Four is not strong at the moment, we arrive at Christina's house and go inside, I go into Chris' room and lay Tris down, then I pull the blanket over her, then go downstairs

"Chris, do I have any shirts here?" I ask, she nods

"Upstairs, in the bottom drawer" she says "now come on Four, time to eat" I run upstairs and look, I toss on a blue shirt and she Tris toss and turn, gripping the bed sheets till her knuckle are white, then she starts screaming, a ear-splitting scream, I run over and lightly shake her

"Tris, wake up!" I say, her eyes shoot open and she punches me, in in the jaw, I fall back and hold my jaw, for a small girl, she packs quite a punch, she starts to cry, and buries her face in her knees, I walk over and touch her back, the swats my hand away

"Don't touch me!" She screams, Four comes running in, he goes next Tris

"Tris, hey, I'm here it's fine" he says quietly, she looks up and her eyes are red, then she wraps her arms around his neck, and buries her face in his neck, then he hugs back, and rubs her back, and whispers soothing words in her ear, I sit down by them, I look at Four, and he notices and then mouths 'thank you' I nod in response, then I walk out and see Christina outside looking worried

"How is she?" She whispers, I pull her away, giving them privacy

"She's scared, she didn't let me touch her" I say, Christina just looks sad now

"God, I hate Peter, he kidnaps Tris, just to torture the poor girl, and have Four watch, then he pulls her into some room just to rape her" she says

"Come on, let see her" I say, lacing my fingers with hers and we walk in and Four is sitting with his legs stretched in front of him, leaning against the head board, with Tris in his arms, crying still, but less now, Christina goes over and lightly touches Tris

"Don't touch me!" She screams, snuggling closer to Four, Christina looks hurt

"Tris, it's just me, Christina" she says softly, Tris slowly looks at her, then she hugs Chris, then Tris looks at me

"Sorry for hitting you, Will" she says, I pull her into a hug

"And thank you" she adds, then she pulls back an cuddles back with Four, me and Christina walk out giving them privacy, and I think she just wants to be alone with him, just Four, we walk down stairs and we sit down on the couch

"Poor girl is traumatized, she's going to have bruises on her, Peter is just going to harass her more, Jennifer, who knows about her" Chris says, I nod

"Well, good thing it's the weekend, so she doesn't have to go to school tomorrow" I say "At least her and Four are both safe", then Christina's eyes widen, her jaw drops slightly

"What's wrong?" I ask, she shakes her head

"Nothing, I'll be right back" he says running upstairs

"Okay..." I say once she's gone

**A/N Oooh, what did Christina realize? What does Will not know? So, who knew that it was Peter? Tell me guys, what should we do next?**

**~Foursix64**


	19. Chapter 19- My Baby

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, ive been busy with school. and traveling, it sucks really. So, here is Chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

Tris POV

Once Will and Christina leave, I crawl next to Tobias, and he pulls the blankets over us

"So what happened when you were pulled out of that room?" He asks

"Peter, he threw me on the ground, then walked towards me... And... He went over me, took off my clothes, and... And he beat me... Telling me to shut up" I say between sobs, he tenses up, I feel every muscle in his arms and chest

"Did he..." He trails off, I shake my head, he sighs in relief, then pulls me up more so his chin is resting on the top of my head, these moments are the ones that I love with him, we lay for what feels like forever, when Christina comes running in

"Tris, I think you need to go to the hospital" she says

"Why?" I ask, she looks back and forth between me and Tobias

"Tris, your baby" she says quietly, my hand flies to my stomach, what if my baby is... Gone? My eyes start to water, Tobias hugs me even tighter, Christina walks over and rubs my back, for some reason I am tense at first, but I quickly relax, I lay my head down on Tobias' chest and slowly drift off to sleep crying

**************PAGE BREAK**************

Tobias and I are waiting in the hospital room, the doctor walked out to run some tests, I'm on the bed nervous, and Tobias is in the chair next to mine, tapping his foot, nervous like me, I take deep breathes, trying to calm down

"It's going to be okay, Tris" he says, I just nod, and then the doctor walks in, I sit up right away, she walks right next to me

"Beatrice, I'm so sorry" she says, I burst into tears and Tobias puts his head in his hands "The baby passed over stress. Whatever happened to you, was too much for the baby to handle, I'm very sorry" she says, I cry even more, I have been crying way too much lately, Tobias comes next to me and engulfs me into a hug, the doctor rubs my shoulder and walks out, we sit for a while when Tobias pulls back, and stands up, he looks angry

"I am going to kill Peter" he says, then he looks me in the eye, I see anger, and pain, something I hate to see in his eyes "Peter beat you, tried to rape you, I hate him, wanted to hurt him for that, but now he killed the baby" he says "our baby" he adds, then he walks over to me, he sits next to me, and kisses my temple

"I love you, Tris" he says, I kiss his cheek

"I love you, Tobias" I say, then I get up and change into my normal clothes, instead of the stupid hospital gown, then we walk out to his car, in silence. Until I break it

"It's my fault" I say, Tobias turns to me

"It is not your fault Tris, this is all Peters fault, don't blame yourself" he says, then grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers in mine

"I will not let some piece of crap boy, ruin what is ours" he says, then we pull up to my house, Caleb is home, yay, note the sarcasm, we pull up and go in and see a very angry Caleb, more like furious

"Beatrice, your friend came by, with a letter, she told me to give it to you, I opened it, and... Well read it" he says, tossing me a little note from Christina

'Hey Trissy, your phone is off or dead,

So, I wrote this, so please just call me

And tell me how your baby is.

-Chris'

My eyes widen, I look up and look at Caleb

"Are you pregnant?!" He screams, I open my mouth to say something, but the front door opens and my mother walks in, with a huge grin, the corners of my mouth tug up a bit, Caleb is still the same

"Hello children" she says, and then looks around, and her smile disappears "what happened?" I was going to say 'nothing' but Caleb speaks first

"Beatrice is pregnant" he says very angry, still, my mother stands frozen for about a minute, I get ready for being screamed at, then my mother grins and runs towards me pulling me into a hug

"Beatrice! Why didn't you tell me!" She yells, I start to cry a little, she pulls back and wipes my tears "you are young, and pregnant, I am upset that you are still so young, but I'm happy, if you are happy Beatrice" she says

"Well, mom, our baby, we lost it" I say, bursting into tears, her expression turns soft an pulls me into a bear hug

"Aww honey, don't worry, just think of it this way, you can always have a baby when you're ready" she says, then she kisses the top of my head, and she hugs Tobias quickly, he's a little tense, I chuckle lightly at that, then my mom walks up stairs and Tobias walks towards me and kisses me, an wraps his arms around my waist, we stay like that for a while, until Christina walks in, once she walks in, Caleb storms upstairs

"Well, well, well, how's my Trissy?" She teases, I smile weakly an she walks over

"Fine... I guess" I say, then we walk down to my room and sit on my bed, I hear the front door open, mom must have left already, then Tobias snakes his arms around me again

"So Trissy, what'd you find out" she asks "about baby?" She adds, I'm about to answer when Uriah bursts into the room

"Your pregnant?!" He exclaims, I sit there frozen and he looks angry, I'm not sure why, but I see a little jealousy behind his eyes

"I... Um..." Is all I manage out, Uriah breaks our eye contact, and glare at Tobias

"You bastard! First you sleep with my girlfriend! Then you take her away from me! Now you get her knocked up!" He screams, Tobias stands up

"I didn't take her away from you Uriah, she broke up with you, and she ended up choosing me, I'm sorry for sleeping with her, we were drunk, and I didn't mean too" he says calmly, Uriah is still the same, his fist clench and he punches Tobias' nose, blood gushing out of it, Tobias punches Uriah in the jaw, knocking him down, but not knocked out, he jump right back up, I jump between them.

"Stop it!" I scream, just like the first time "Uriah! I broke up with you because you were being such a child! You were the one who cheated on me first! And you weren't even drunk!" I yell, about to slap Uriah, but Christina holds me back

"Don't Tris" she says

"Just leave" I say to Uriah, he just storms out, sit down on the bed and sigh, why is he so upset? Christina plops down next to me

"Make sure not to kill anyone with that temper of yours" she says, Tobias is holding his nose, I get up and bring him in the bathroom, I clean his nose, he looks me in the eye the whole time, I want to be annoyed with him, but I can't, there is no reason, after I clean his nose, he pulls me into a hug, and pucks me up so my feet are hanging of the ground, I wrap my arms around his neck

"I love you. I'm happy you're all mine" he says, his hot breath against my ear sends a shiver down my back

"I love you too" I say, he puts me down and kisses me, we walk out, and Christina is slipping her shoes on

"Okay love birds, my mom wants me home bye dinner, so I'll see you on Monday" she says, hugging me and walking out, I turn to see Tobias laying on my bed on his back, I walk over and crawl over him, straddling him, I lean down and and lean my head down on his forehead

"I love you, Tobias Eaton" I say, I really do, I love him

"I love you too, Beatrice Prior" he says, he tilts his head up and kisses me, my move my hands to his hair, his go to my waist, the he slides his hands under my shirt, his hands are cold, sending a shiver down my back, we continue to kiss for a while, and then of course…

"Sorry I forgot my-" Chris says "oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't... I just... I left my keys" she says picking up her keys and running upstairs an leaving, I laugh a little, and I roll down next to Tobias, then we stay there until dinner.

**A/N I know you guys hate Cliffhangers, so I ended this one, without it...For now :)**

**~Foursix64**


	20. Chapter 20- Story about Marcus

**A/N Here ya go guys, Chapter 20, got the idea of it from a friend, she likes to make Fanfiction too :)**

Chapter 20

Tris POV

Me and Tobias arrive at school, and people are looking at us, and whispering, I don't like it, just the fact that everyone is looking at me, we make our way to my locker

"What are they all talking about?" I ask him, he shrugs

"I'm not sure, maybe the whole Peter thing" he says, I grab what ever I need and we go to class, I walk into art, to see a happy Zeke, and a bored Christina

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey Trissy" Zeke says

"Hey Tris" Christina says

"So is it true?" Zeke asks

"What?" Me and Tobias ask at the same time

"That you are... Pregnant?" He whispers 'pregnant' I shake my head

"Who says?" I ask

"Oh... Uri was talking about it" he says "and I heard about what Peter did" he turns angry now

"Please Zeke, don't do anything" I say

"I'm sorry Tris, I don't think puce seen him yet" he says with a evil grin, I'm about to ask what he did, but the bell cuts me off, then we sit through the boring class, with the teacher that never stops talking

******PAGE BREAK******

We walk into the lunch room, and sit down in my usual place, then I see Peter walk in, or limps in more like it, and my jaw drops slightly, he has two black eyes, a split lip, bruised cheeks, and he's just limping, his face is more purple then skin colour, I turn to Zeke

"Did you do that?" I ask

"Not all of it, just some, Will and me had a little fun" he says shrugging "You should see his car" I laugh a little, then continue eating until someone grabs my hair and pulls me right off my seat, I look up to see Molly, one of Peters little lackeys

"Oops, sorry Stiff" she says "Oh wait, no I'm not" then laughs, sound like a pig

"What the hell do you want?" I snap

"Well, why the hell did you rat Peter out?" She snaps back

"I didn't rat him out, I should have, he should be sent to jail for almost raping me" I say

"Oh boo hoo, what did you do afterward, run home and cry to daddy?" She says, then fake covers her mouth "oops, I forgot, you don't have one" that's it! I scream out some animal sounding noise and launch at her, knocking her down, I'm sitting on top of her, I punch her in the mouth, then the nose, then her temple, before she knocks me off, I quickly get up an start kicking her

"Don't" kick "you" kick "ever" kick "talk" kick "about" kick "my father" kick, then I kick her head knocking her out, I walk out I the cafeteria and walk all the way upstairs to the roof, and I collapse near the edge and cry, I cry for a while until the door opens, and I hear the footsteps closer

"Go away" I say

"I don't think so" she says, Marlene "what happened down there?"

"I beat the crap out of her" I say

"I know, I see that, you don't even have a bruise" she says

"Why are you here?" I ask facing her, looking into her green eyes, that are nothing like Tobias' eyes

"Well, we all went to search for you, I came up here and found you, Tobias is freaking out" she says "he really loves you"

"I know, i love him too" I say

"But you do realize..." She says "that he isn't the only one" what?

"Who else?" I ask, narrowing my eyebrows, who else would love me?

"You dont see it do you?" She asks, tilting her head, with a small smile

"See what? Who else loves me?" I ask getting impatient

"Uriah is still in love with you" she says sadly

"No he isn't" I say looking back to the sky

"Yes Tris, he is, I can see the way he looks at you, the way he gets upset when he sees you and my idiot brother, he looks at you, like my bother does" she says, then I think back, to when he was upset when he found out I got pregnant, how he looked when he heard me and Tobias slept together, he still loves me?

"Well, Marlene, he needs to move on, he needs the right girl in his life, I'm not that girl" I say, I want to say that she should date him, but I need to talk to him

"Can you ask him if he likes me?" She asks quickly, I chuckle, pretty much read my mind

"I will" I say, then Tobias runs through the door

"Tris! Oh my god, your okay" he says, waking towards me, then sitting next to me I hear him breathing heavy, Marlene stands up

"I'll leave you too" she says then walking out, I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder, his breathing is heavy, I lift my head up and look at him

"What's wrong?" I ask, I looks at me

"Are you human, Tris?" He asks "How are you not freaking out because of how high we are" I look down, only about 7 stories

"You're afraid of heights" I say, he just nods, I stand up

"Come on" I say putting my hand out, he stands up and grabs my hand and laces his fingers in mine

"Where are we going?" He asks, I drag him inside, pass through all the hallways and go to his car, he hops in the drivers seat

"I guess that we are ditching?" He asks, I nod, he starts the car

"Where to then?" He asks

"Where do you go when you want to think?" I ask, he smiles and starts to drive

******PAGE BREAK******

We drove about 20 minutes to get here, Tobias says it's called 'Chasm' I like it, it's like the rapids, all you hear is the sound of crashing water, he sat us down on a rock, as the waters splashes our ankles, I should fear the water, but it relaxes me

"How did you find this place?" I ask

"I used to wander around to avoid going home, so I found it here, I would come here to get away" he says, I nod

"You amazing" I say "to last years of that, and still be so strong"

"I will never be as strong as you, Trissy" he says, I shake my head

"I'm not strong, I'm small, and no where near pretty" I say

"Tris, your beautiful, don't ever think that your not" he says, I look down

"Why me?" I ask him

"What do you mean?" He asks

"Why did you choose me out of all girls, you know I'm not pretty, I'm not strong" I say, he lifts up my head, to look him in the eye

"Tris, I choose you because you are beautiful, strong, brave, and selfless" he says "and yes, you aren't pretty, but pretty, that word to too small, your not like the girls I used to stare at, all bend and curve and softness. Your small but strong, and your bright eyes demand attention," he says, he slowly leans in and kisses me softly, we kiss for a while, then we pull back, and drive to my house, in a comfortable silence, then we get to the front door, and I fumble for my keys, and he wraps his arms around me, once I open the door he swoops me up and carries me in bridal style, kissing me, he kicks the door closed, and sets me down wit,hour breaking the kiss, my hands go into his hair, and his on my waist, he leans closer to me deepening the kiss, in one swift movement, I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, he smiles in the kiss, he presses me against the wall, deepening it even more, Tobias licks the bottom of my lip, I let him in right away, he pulls me away from the wall and sets me down, then he drags me downstairs and I push him on my bed, he smirks and rips off his shirt, I crawl on top of him, and he takes off my shirt in a swift movement and I crash my lips to his, just then Marlene walks in, we both scream at the same time, I slip off the bed and so does Tobias, I grab whatever shirt is closer, which happens to be Tobias' shirt, he just stands up

"Hey little sis" he says

"Hi, I'm so sorry guys, but I can't stay at Christina's anymore, and Tris, I know this doesn't sound great, but I know you have extra rooms that I could stay in, because I really can't go home back to Marcus" she says, I stand up

"Yea, no problem, there's a room upstairs" I say, walking upstairs, I walk to the room across from Caleb's and show her

"So you can stay here, my mother wouldn't mind you staying here, and she's never really here, so she wouldn't really know" I say, she pulls me into a hug

"Thank you Tris, your a good friend" she says, I nod, she pulls back and bring her bag in, and sits on the bed

"Has Tobias told you about our father?" She asks, I shake my head

"No, he hasn't, I just know that he hit Tobias" I say leaning against the door frame

"Well, it started when our mother, Evelyn, died in a car accident, our father used to her, beat her, but once she pasted away, he started to beat Tobias, one day, we walked into the house, and Marcus was already home, he punched Tobias, then took off his belt saying it was for his own good, then I jumped between them, and he started beating me too, saying the same thing her said to Tobias, Marcus was a sick man, he used to lock Tobias in a closet upstairs for hours, he would beat me and lock me in my room, we were never fed. Marcus has been beating us since we were 10" she says, I walk over to her and hug her

"Come on" I say, I walk downstairs and call up Tobias, then we spend the rest of the day eating pizza and watching movies

**A/N So, How do you like not having cliffhangers? I know im not a fan, its fun leaving with cliffhangers, I know you all hate them, im evil :)**

**~Foursix64**


	21. Chapter 21- what's wrong with you Peter

Chapter 21

Tris POV

I open my eyes and I sit up, I can't move, I didn't even sit up, I just did, my body stands up. I'm not trying to stand! I walk into the kitchen, and I pick up a knife, I try to scream, but I can't, the knife goes to my wrist, and slices, I scream out in pain this time, and my eyes shoot open, I'm in my kitchen, a nightmare, that was a nightmare, then I feel a warm liquid run down my hand, I look down, I cut myself, my nightmare, was real? I collapse on the floor, and start to cry, after a second, Tobias comes running in

"Tris!" He yells out voice full of concern, I choke out some more tears, he sees me and kneels down

"Tris, what happened?" He asks, I shake my head, he slowly grabs my hand and turns it over to show my wrist

"I didn't do it" is all I say, he gets up runs out of the kitchen, he comes back with a first aid kit, he cleans and wraps my wrist, then sits me down on the kitchen stool, then cleans up the mess, by the time he's done, I calmed down, and Tobias sits next to me

"Tris, tell me" he says, I look into his eyes

"I swear to god Tobias, I didn't do it, well I did, but not on purpose, It was a dream, or I sleepwalked, I'm not sure, but in the dream, I stood up, I walked into the kitchen, and I just cut my wrist, i thought it was just another dream, but I really did it" I say "but in the dream, it was like I was being controlled" he stays silent, I look down at my wrist, the blood came trough it, I just get up and walk downstairs, and lay down, after a while, Tobias walks downstairs, and lays down right next to me, he wraps his arms around me

"It's okay, Tris" he whispers, I roll around to face him, and kiss him lightly, and I rest my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep.

******************************PAGE BREAK**********************************

I wake up to Tobias stirring a bit, once he stops, I sit up slowly, and I jump in the shower, enjoy the hot water wash me off, I find it funny how water relaxes me when I fear it sometimes, once I'm done, I get dressed and take off the bandage on my wrist, and toss on a sweater. Tobias is still sleeping, so I sit on his lap, straddling him, and I kiss him, then I kiss his chin, then his neck, then his Adam's apple, then I go back to his lips, but this time he kisses back, then I pull back

"Good morning Toby" I say, smiling, he smiles back

"Great morning" he says, I kiss him again

"Come on, time for school" I say, he groans and I get up and he sits up too, then takes a shower, I run upstairs to see if Marlene is awake, once I walk into her room, I can see that she is still sleeping, only the Eaton's, really, I walk over to her, I definitely won't wake her up the same way I woke Tobias, so I walk into the bathroom and get a cup, and fill it with ice cold water, then I walk out, I dump it on her head, she shoots up and screams, I burst out into laughter, she looks at me and glares

"Tris! I'm going to kill you!" She screams, I quickly bolt out of the room and she chases me, I run down to my room and Tobias is fully dressed

"She's going to kill me!" I yell, and go behind Tobias, Marlene comes running in, soaking wet, Tobias laughs, and Marlene glares at him

"Why do people wake me up terribly" she says, then sighs

"How'd Christina wake you up?" I ask, coming out from behind Tobias

"No one told me she owns an air horn" she says, then me and Tobias laugh "And she jumped on me, then I woke up hearing her and Will from the room next door" and that makes us laugh even harder, Chris and I need to talk. After we calm down, Mar gets dressed and we go to school

PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK! PAGE BREAK!

The lunch bell rings and I walk to the cafeteria alone, but I walk down the long way, where no one ever walks, just to be alone for a couple minutes, then a pair of hands go over my eyes, not Tobias' hands, these ones are cold, and just don't feel right, I quickly duck down slightly and turn around to see Peter, still bruised, but better, I back away a little

"Hey baby, miss me?" He asks smirking

"What do you want Peter?" I spit his name out like it venom, he pushes me against the wall, I struggle, but it's no use

"I just want what belongs to me, Trissy" he whispers in my ear, which send ps a shiver down my back, I smashes his lips to mine, I don't kiss back, then I feel something sharp against my stomach, right where my baby should be, he pulls back

"So I heard that Four knocked you up, it's the news of the school. You sleep with him, and not me, I think you want to know what a real man is like" he says, I laugh

"I have been sleeping with a real man, you're just a cowardly boy, who likes to beat on a girl who I believe that you are madly obsessed with" I say, he presses the knife more into my stomach

"We'll just see about that, now kiss me or baby goes" he says, I don't want to tell him that the baby is already gone, that he killed it, but I can't do that, I have no choice but to kiss him, I make a disgusted look and he leans in and kisses me, I kiss back, then he shoves his tongue in mouth, I have to let him, or else he'll stab me, I hear footsteps

"Tris?" I hear a male voice full of hurt, Peter pulls back, and I see Tobias looking hurt, which is something I hate looking at

"Excuse me, but we're kind of busy here" Peter says, I mouth 'don't believe him' Tobias looks at me then him, and then he storms toward us, and punches Peter, knocking him out, he turns toward me, and I wrap my arms around his neck

"Thank you Tobias" I whisper in his ear, he doesn't hug me back, I let go

"Why were you kissing him back?" He asks, angry, and hurt

"He was forcing me too" I say, he shakes his head

"You could have said no" he says

"He had a knife, Four! What was I supposed to do!?" I yell

"Do something, scream maybe" he says

"I couldn't scream! Or else he would have stabbed me! He knows that I was pregnant! He said if I didn't kiss him, he would have stabbed right where the baby was! I couldn't tell him that the baby was gone, Four! That would be giving him the satisfaction! Are you really that much of an idiot!? How could you ever think it would cheat on you, with him of all people!" I scream, his expression softens

"Tris I'm-" he says before I cut him off

"Just don't Tobias" I say quietly, then I storm off, lunch still has 35 more minutes, so I walk down to the cafeteria and go straight to Uriah, if I don't talk to him now, I never will

"Hey guys, Uriah can I talk to you?" I ask him

"Yea, sure" he says then I walk out, pretty much telling him to follow, he does and I walk outside in the back of the school where no one is at the moment

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks

"Do you like Marlene?" I ask

"Well... I sort of like her" he says

"Do you like anyone else?" I ask, he looks down

"Nope" he says

"Come on Uriah, your lying" I say, I know he's still in love with me, I just have to convince him to ask Marlene out

"Fine Tris, I still love you, I know you're with Four, but I just can't turn it off" he says, sitting down in the bench that's here, I sit next to him

"Please Uri, I need you to move on, I know that it sucks, but try" I say

"Well, I am, but it's hard when the girl your still hung up on is so beautiful" he says, oh Uri, too much like his brother

"The best way to get over me, is to date someone else" I say "ask Marlene out"

"I don't even think she likes me anymore" he says

"What is there not to like Uriah" I say, he looks me in the eye

"Do you really think should ask her out?" He asks

"Of course" I say "Can we please just be friends, because I miss you" he nods, and I pull him into a hug, we stay like this for a while, until he pulls back and we walk back into the school

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

The school bell rings and I drop everything I have in my locker, and walk outside, I walk right past Tobias' car, and walk home, I go to the park by my house and sit on the swing, I check my phone, and see Christina already messaged me

'Hey Trissy, what happened at lunch? We barely saw you and Four, what'd you two do? ;)' I chuckle at this

'Nothing, just some BS happened between Peter and me' I reply

'Ok, I'll see you later, I guess' I sigh and swing for a bit. I stop swinging, and check the time, 5:46 crap, I should get home, I jump off the swing, and walk home, it only takes a couple of minutes to get there, once I do, I see Tobias' car, yay, I walk in the door, and Tobias is sitting on the couch, he stands up right when he sees me, I don't say anything, just walk down stairs, I hear him follow me

"Tris" he says, I ignore him, he grabs my arm and spins me around to look at him, but I just look away

"Look at me" he begs

"Let go of me, Four" he hates it when I call him Four, he let's go of me and I walk away

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not believing you Tris" he says

"That was our baby he was going to kill, and you wouldn't believe me, did you even care about our child?" I ask

"Of course I did Tris, that was my baby, that was our baby, and he killed it, Tris why would you even ask a question like that?" He asks

"Well it sure as hell seemed like you didn't" I say "what's in it for you anyways?"

"What?" He asks

"This relationship, what's in it for you Tobias? Are you just using me to get into my pants?" I ask, he crosses his arms

"What get out of this relationship, is you, all I ever wanted was you, how are you so dumb to see that?" He snaps, I walk up to him and slap him hard against his cheek, causing my hand to sting a little bit

"Don't you dare ever call me dumb, people like to take advantage of me, because I'm little, I'm not going to let that happen" I say quietly

"How many time have I told you Tris!" He screams "I am in love with you! I have told you many times!"

"Prove it! Stop being such a coward! Be a man and show me you're a man!" I scream, right before he grabs my waist pulling me close and kissing me, I kiss back after a couple seconds, we aren't sharing our normal soft sweet kisses, these are hungry, lustful kisses, his hands slide under my shirt, and he breaks the kiss and rips my shirt over my head, and I do the same with his, we kiss again, then he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, to deepen the kiss, then he walks toward the bed and plops down, on top of me, my hands slide down slowly to his pants and I unbuckle them, then once our clothes are off, we melt into each other

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

After me and Tobias' intense moment we eat dinner, Marlene comes home on time and we eat, Marlene looks very happy, she tries to hide her smile, but it breaks free

"Why so happy?" I ask, she looks up at me

"He asked me out" she says, I smile, Tobias' head shoots up

"Who?" He asks quickly, I chuckle

"Uriah did" she says, he nods and continues eating, we eat in silence until the door bells goes off, I hop up and answer it, and someone very, VERY unexpected is there.


	22. Chapter 22- Officer

**A/N I am so sorry guys for not posting, I've been extremely busy with school, and other stuff. So I am trying to post the next chapter really soon, maybe tomorrow, or maybe even today, who knows :)**

Chapter 22

Tris POV

Once I open the door, there's a cop there, he's tall, dark hair, with dark green eyes.

"Hello, are you Beatrice Prior?" He asks

"Yes, is there a problem here sir?" I ask

"I am here, because Peter Marshal, assaulted you this afternoon, is that correct?" He asks, who told the cops?

"Yes" is all I can say at the moment

"May I come in?" He asks, I nod, and open the door for them, I sit on the couch, and they sit on the couch across from me

"We have also been told that Mr. Marshal had almost raped you, is that correct?" He asks, look down, then at the moment Tobias walks in

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" He asks, the officer turns around

"No, I am just here to ask Beatrice some questions" he says, Tobias nods and sits down next to me, putting am arm around me

"Please tell me Beatrice, is it correct that Mr. Marshal had almost raped you?" He asks again

"Yes, it's true, Peter kidnapped the both of us, and tried to rape Tris" Tobias says before I could say anything, the cop rights that down

"Ok, so is there anything else that Peter had done?" He asks, Tobias looks at me, I look at him back, he's asking if we should tell him about our child, I just nod and stand up and go into the kitchen before I cry

Tobias POV

After she walks into the kitchen, I turn my attention back onto the cop

"When he kidnapped us, he put her through a very stressful spot, and the fact that he beat her, that caused our baby to pass away" I say, then look down, because Peter had to come in and ruin everything, I know that we are young, but I love Tris, the cop wrote that down

"Is there anything else?" He asks

"No sir, thank you for coming by officer..." I trail off, never really heard his name

"You can call me Officer Marshal" he says, I freeze, Peter Marshal, officer Marshal, well, Peter is in crap with his father and a cop, and they both have equal amount of hatred, I'm about to burst out in laughter, but I hide it, I take one last I'm his dark green eyes, and I can see that he is furious, he walks out and I laugh out this time, and Tris walks I'm

"What's so funny?" She asks

"That cop is Peters father" I say, Tris laughs with me, then her phone rings, she pulls it out from her pocket

"Hello...hey...yea...sure...let me just ask them...bye" she says

"Want to go to Zekes?" She asks me, I sigh

"Well I was hoping we could have some alone time" I say, she makes a pouty face, then hops on my lap, straddling me, and kisses my neck

"Please Toby" she whines, then kisses again, god this girl drives me crazy "we had alone time today, we have a lot of time for just us" I sigh in defeat

"Fine" I give in, she smiles and kisses me, then hops up and prances into the kitchen, she loves to do that to me, but I can't help it, I have to say yes to her, I love Beatrice Prior.

Tris POV

I hop up off Tobias and prance into the kitchen, knowing I beat Tobias, I sit next to Marlene who is smiling at her phone

"Hey Mar, want to go to Zekes, he just called and invited everyone" I ask, she nods

"Sure, what else is there to do?" She answers, I get up and so does she, we put on our shoes and go into Tobias' car

"He's going to make us play bed, we'd or dead" I say "I just know it, he loves that game"

"No he's not, he never talks about it" Tobias argues

"So, we haven't played it in while, which means he'll want to" I argue back

"I bet he won't" Tobias challenges, smirking, I smile

"I bet he will" I say

"Loser buys dinner tomorrow" he says

"You're on, Toby" I say

"Can't wait to have a free dinner tomorrow, Trissy" he says, then I lace my fingers with his, and we are silent most of the ride

"Is this how you guy at all the time?" Marlene asks, me and Tobias laugh at this

"Sort of" he says, I turn to him, then he faces me, and I lightly kiss him, and Marlene makes a gagging sound, I pulls back and stick my tongue out, she does the same, and Tobias laughs. Once we arrive, I hear my phone buzz as Tobias pulls to a stop in the driveway, I pick up my bag, and look, once I see my phone, I get a message from Christina

'Dammit Tris, where are you?' I laugh, then I'm about to open my door when Tobias opens it for me, I smile and so does he, he puts out his hand to help me out, and his other hand is behind his back, I grab his hand and get out

"Why thank you" I say, he kisses my hand, he is still holding my hand, then I start walk inside, but Tobias spins me around to face him, but I lose my balance and fall on him, but he doesn't budge, I laughs and leans down and kisses me, I bring my hands in his hair and he bends down and wraps his arms under my butt and lifts me, then I hear Christina

"Ok guys, you don't need to hit round two, once a day is enough you two" she says, I pull back, feeling my cheeks heat up, then Tobias puts me down, and we walk inside and I see Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Mar, Will, and of course Christina, Zeke stands up

"So, what should we play?" He asks

"Something we haven't played for a while" I say smirking at Tobias, he just wraps his arms around me

"Well, we could play never have I ever, or bed, wed or dead" he says, I smile now

"Maybe we should play Bed, we'd or dead, I'm not in the mood to drink" Christina say, I jump up

"Haha! Four your buying dinner tomorrow!" I yell, he sighs in frustration

"Ah, cheer up babe" I say, kissing him

"Ok, no, you two are no longer aloud to kiss anymore" Christina says

"What are you going to do about it" I challenge, kissing Tobias

"Well, I might just do something, very soon Trissy, you just wait" she says, I smirk and then we all sit in a circle

"Since it's my house, I'll start, Tris, Four, Uriah, and me" Zeke starts, of course he put himself In

"Uriah Bed, Four Wed, Zeke your dead" I say

"Why am I dead?!" He exclaims

"Because... I did" I say "Christina, Zeke, Peter, Four" I say, she thinks for a minute

"Four Bed, Zeke Wed, and Peter Dead" she says

"I don't want to marry you" Zeke states, Christina throws her shoe at him

"Zeke, Tris, Lynn, and Marlene" she says, Zeke groans

"Tris Bed, Marlene Wed, and Lynn dead" he says, I feel Tobias arms tighten around me, I snuggle closer to him, the he relaxes, then it's Zekes turn

"Marlene, Four, Peter, or Al?" He asks, answer almost without thinking really

"Bed Four, We'd Al, and Dead Peter" she says

"That's my second Bed" Tobias says, I tilt my head back to look at him

"I choose you for Wed" I say sweetly, he smiles and lightly kisses me, everyone around us gags, we just ignore them

"Uriah, Tris, Shauna, and Me" she says, Uriah looks at me then back at Marlene

"Bed Tris, Marry Mar, and dead Shauna" he says, Shauna just throws a pillow at him

"Why am I dead?!" She exclaims, smiling slightly

"Because, I'm dating Mar and I Tris... I just chose her for Bed, plus, my brother would kill me" he says, just at that moment, the doorbell goes off, Zeke jumps up and answers it

"Jace! Hey man" he exclaims, Jace? Then Zeke and a really tall, handsome boy walk in, he has dirty blonde hair, and he has light green eyes, he is really good looking

"Guys, this is Jace, he's an old of mine, this is Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Four, and Tris" he says, pointing at each of us, Jace looks at me, then winks, I blush and look away.

"Hey" everyone says, then he sits down across from me, Tobias just wraps his arms around me a little more and kisses me head.

"Ok, Jace, Bed, Wed, or dead, Tris, Christina, and Shauna" Uriah say pointing at each of us, Jace thinks a little

"Christina Bed, Tris Wed, and Shauna dead" he says, Zeke, Tobias and Will each throw a pillow at him

"Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaims with a small smile

"My girlfriend" they all say at the same time, causing everyone to laugh

"Can we play a new game, I feel like if we continue, someone is going to get very hurt" says Uriah, we all nod

"Tris, Truth or dare" Uriah asks

"Truth" I say, Uriah mutters 'Pansycake' under his breath

"Shut up and ask me something" I say

"If you could rate every guy here of hotness, what would they all be?" He asks "an this is out of 10" he adds

"Well, Four 100/10, Zeke 8.5/10, Will 7.5/10, Uriah 9/10, Jace 9/10" I say, Uriah jumps up

"IM HOTTER THEN MY BROTHER!" He screams, the Zeke then stands up too

"We are Twins! How is he hotter?" He says, Uriah does this weird little dance, and I start to laugh, I look up to see that Zeke took off his shirt, pointing to his abs

"Tell me this is hotter than him" he says, Uriah stops dancing, and lifts up his shirt, it's less of a six pack then Zeke

"Fine! Zeke, you get a 10/10, Uriah you get a 9.5/10" I say, then Uriah pouts and sits down, Zeke tosses his shirt on, smiling

"Uriah, truth or dare"

"DARE! I ain't any Pansycake" he says, I roll my eyes

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this circle, except me, on the lips" I say, he groans

"Even Zeke?" He asks

"Well, I was going to let you skip that, but know that you asked...Yes" I say, giving him an evil smile, he groans, and kisses Marlene, Jace, Christina, Will, Tobias, he scowls at me, then kisses Shauna, then he gets to Zeke, and he makes a disgusted face, and kisses him. We all laugh, rolling on the floor

"You looked like you enjoyed that to much, Uri" Will teases

"Whatever, Four, Truth or dare" he says

"... Um... Dare" he says, Uriah smiles evilly

"I dare you to call Caleb, and tell him you are Tris are about to get it on, and you need a condom" he says, my eyes shoot open, this can't be good, Tobias takes my phone and calls him

"Caleb Prior here" he says, what a nerd

"Hey, Caleb, this is Tris' boyfriend, Four, and me and Tris are about to...you know, and we don't have a condom, so I was wondering if you have one we could use" he asks calmly, I decide to have fun too

"Four! Hurry up! I can't wait for you any longer!" I yell, causing everyone to laugh, but they try to keep quiet

"Beatrice Prior! Let me speak to her right now!" He demands

"Sorry, she's kind of busy, she just going into the shower, I was thinking I would follow her in" Four says, everyone laughs harder

"Hasn't she learned not to sleep with you from what happened last time!? If she gets pr- "He screams, my smile disappears, and Tobias hangs up before he can finish

"Tris, what does that mean?" Zeke asks, I get up and run out of the door, I hear them call me, but I don't listen. I just run, not even sure where I'm going, but I end up at the Chasm, where Tobias showed me.

I collapse on the rock that we sat on, and cry. I know being pregnant at 16 is bad, but the fact that I lost the baby, just makes me hurt. I don't blame Caleb, he just thought that it was just Tobias on the phone, but the fact that he used that to say I shouldn't be sleeping with Tobias, I know I shouldn't, but i am in love with him. I stand up after I calmed down, and I walk up to the bridge that is right above the chasm, one side of the chasm has no rail, so I sit with my feet dangling off, causing my ankle to get wet, but I really don't care. Then I feel a strong pair of hands go over my mouth, and one around my chest, and panic washes over me.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! I'm pretty sure you all know who it is, if you don't...well...just wait and see. How'd you like officer Marshal? I can tell no one guessed that, I know no one did.**

**~Foursix64**


	23. Chapter 23-Safe with the One I love

**A/N I'm feeling happy today, so I shall give you another chapter, but I'm still working on 24. I'm a little stuck, but I'm doing good**

Chapter 23

Tris POV

The strong pair of arms around me smell like sweat and metal. I bite down hard on the hand, and I mean hard, he screams out, it sounds like... Drew? One of Peters lackeys, I quickly try and screams, but tape goes over my mouth, my eyes are then covered

"Hey Stiff, so my father is about to send me off to jail, because of what you told him, so before I go, you will be gone. Your precious boyfriend isn't anywhere now" his hot breath on my ear sends shivers down my spine "Stiff, you don't look like your any older than 12" then he runs his hand on my waist, under my shirt, then over my chest, I scream, but the tape mutes it, why does Peter like to do this to me, what have I ever done bad to him? I am then lifted up

"Ok, put the Stiff over the rail" Peter says, I assume Drew is lifting me. I am lifted up higher, then I feel myself being lowered, till my feet are dangling, he puts me down on the little ledge of the bridge, and hands go around my neck, these are peters hands, I know it. He lifts me, so my feet are high above the ground, I couch, but it's not fully working, since the tape is over my mouth, my hands go over Peters hands, prying at his hands. In a split second, Peter lets go of me, right away, I put my arms out to grab whatever I can, luckily I grab the rail, and I'm hanging, I try to pull myself up, but I'm not strong enough. One of my hands slips, I scream as loud as I can with the tape over my mouth. Just as I'm about to give up and let go, a strong, warm hand grabs mine, and pull me up, they slowly take off the tape, and carry me bridal style

"Four" I choke out, then I just black out

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I wake hearing the sound of running water, I slowly open my eyes, and lift my head, I'm in my room, I look into the bathroom and he's washing his hands, they're covered in blood, he notices me waking, his head shoots in my direction, he smiles

"You're up" he says, walking over to me, he has a bloody lip, I reach my hand out and touch his lip

"Babe, I'm fine" he says laughing lightly, and rests his hand on my thigh

"What happened to them?" I ask

"Well, after I beat Peter and Drew to a pulp, I called the cops to get Peter, since he's already in crap with his father" he says

"Would be bad if I sat up?" I ask, he grabs my hand and helps me sit up, pain shoots through my body, but I try my best to ignore it

"So Peter... He's going to be sent to jail?" I ask

"He will be going to court, for attempt for rape, assault, assault and more assault" he says, I put my hand on Tobias's wrist

"Good" I say "He is messed up in the head...really" he laughs

"We all know that" he says, then kisses the top of my head. We stay like this for a while, when I get a text, I dig it out of my pocket, it's from Christina

'Tris, where are you? Everyone is wondering what Caleb was talking about' it says, I just toss my phone on the bed

"Christina?" Tobias asks, I nod, then yawn, Tobias notices, and stands up

"Come on Trissy, let's get some sleep" he says, I nod, stand up, wincing at the pain, then take one of his shirts and toss it on, Tobias is just in his underwear, we lay down together and drift off.

**A/N I'm sorry its short, but I updated didn't I :) hope you liked**

**~Foursix64**


	24. Chapter 24- Nice One Jace

**A/N Here is chapter 24 for everyone, I'm posting 2 chapters tonight, the 2nd one... some of you might not like**

Chapter 24

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of heavy steps coming down here, I quickly sit up, and shove Tobias, Caleb storms in looking mad

"Beatrice Prior! Why the hell are you still sleeping with him still?! You are 16 years old! You already got pregnant once! You're just trying to have another!" He screams, Tobias stands up

"Caleb, calm down, it was a dare to call you, and we didn't sleep together" he says calmly and quietly. I love that voice.

"Well it wasn't a joke that my baby sister was pregnant now was it!" He screams

"I am not a baby anymore Caleb! I am old enough to make my own choices! I admit, some of them weren't smart, but that's life!" I yell

"You are my baby sister, Tris! You could be 50 and still my baby sister, I care for you, all I'm doing is looking out for you, making sure that you don't make... Bad choices" he says looking at Tobias for the last part, I walk up to Caleb, and hug him

"Let me make my own choices. I'm smart enough to know what to do, like I said, I've made mistakes, but that life" I say, he nods

"Sorry Beatrice" he says, them walks upstairs, and I sigh and walk into the bathroom. I rest my hands on the sink. I can't believe that's my friends know that I was pregnant, or they didn't catch what Caleb said, let's hope. Tobias walks in and wraps his arms around my waist, nozzles his nose in my hair, I smile and turn around

"Good morning beautiful" he says, putting his forehead on mine

"Good morning handsome" I say, he kisses me lightly, then my chin, my neck, and continues

"Tobias...stop" I say, but I don't sound firm, he just continues

"Tobias, I'm serious, we need to get to school" I say, much more firm. Tobias groans, and stops

"Fine" he says. We get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and jump in the car.

"So... Winter break is coming up soon" he says

"Finally, time for us" I say

"I love time for us" he says, we pull over and walk in the school, we separate to go to our lockers, I walk to mine. Christina is leaning on it, I walk up to her

"Hey Chris" I say, her head shoots in my direction, she smiles sadly at me, pitying me for what happened yesterday

"Hey Tris" she says "Where'd you go last night?"

"The chasm" I say, she makes a puzzled look

"Where is that? What happened there?" She asks, I sigh

"What happened was I was attacked my Peter again, but this time he tried to kill me, he was going to throw me into the chasm" I say, she gasps and hugs me

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asks quickly them letting go of me

"Yes, I fine, just sore" I say, I quickly grab my books and we walk to class

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK, don't want to write about school :P

Tobias POV

Once the school bell rings, I walk to my locker to see Tris and Zeke talking, then I see her glare at him, but she's hiding a smile, and she gives him a peck on the lips, jealousy courses through me, he just smiles. I go up to them

"What was that?" I ask once I get there

"What?" Tris asks

"You just kissed Zeke" I say

"Oh, well I cheated off him and he says that he would tell the teacher, I said I would do anything, he said kiss him" she explains, I look over to Zeke, who is still smiling

"Why was that the first thing that pops in your head?" I ask, not angry, but relived

"I'm not sure, but I got a kiss from her" he says, I elbow him in the gut, not hard though, then kiss Tris, resting my hands on her hips

"Well sorry I wanted a kiss from a very popular girl" he says, Tris pulls back with a questioned look

"What do you mean? I'm not popular" she says, Zeke chuckles

"Really Tris? You are dating the 2nd hottest guy in school, your rich, and your hot" he says, I just grip more around her

"Who's the first?" I ask, he lifts up his shirt, to show his 6-pack

"Clearly me" he says, Tris bursts into laughter, then grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts, showing my chest

"I say that your 2nd Zeke" she says, I kiss her again, Zeke gags

"Whatever" he says, I pull away from her, and she's smiling. She has a beautiful smile. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, she squeals and starts to smack my back with her fists

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screams, I just start walking out to my car. Zeke trailing behind, he's parked next to me. I put Tris down and open the door for her, she sticks her tongue out at me then gets in, I run around the car and hop in

"Hey, wanna go to the gym?" She asks, I nod

"Sure, why not" I say, then we drive to the house, pick up our stuff and go.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Tris POV

I get changed in the shower room, in my dark grey sports bra, and my shorts, put my hair into a high pony tail, and leave the change room, and see Tobias at the weighs. I watch his muscles tense and relax for a while, until he looks up and see me staring, he smirks and I blush. I go over to the treadmills and run. Running always made me feel free.

After about 45 minutes of running, I get off, sweating, I make my way over to the punching bags, when I bump into someone, causing me to fall down

"Im so sorry" he says, I look up, and see Jace, from last night "hey Tris" he says smiling

"Hey Jace" I say, he puts his hand out to help me up, I reluctantly take it

"Where are you going?" He asks

"Punching bags" I say

"Same here" he says "I can see you work out a lot" I see out of the corner of my eye that he's checking me out, I just ignore him

"Yes, I do" I say, we get to the punching bags, he goes to the one next to me. I start to punch the bag, making it swing, when Jace breaks the silence

"Wow, the more I see you the more perfect you get" he says, I just laugh

"I'm nowhere near perfect" I say, he fakes a shocked look

"Your hot Tris, isn't that perfect enough?" He says, hot? I blush, why would he think I'm hot?

"Sure, I guess so" I say, he laughs

"We'll it's enough for me" he says "do you want to go get coffee after this? Maybe a smoothie?" He asks, I laugh, and he looks confused

"Really?" I ask, walking out and towards Tobias, he's covered in sweat

"Come on, we should go" I say, he nods and we walk into the changing rooms

Tobias POV

"Come on, we should go" Tris says, I nod, wonder why she wants to go? We walk into the changing rooms and I open my locker

"Hey Chris" I hear

"Sup Jace, did you see that hot blond on the treadmill?" 'Chris' asks, now I start to listen to the people the next row of lockers down

"Hell yea, I know her, Tris Prior. She's hot, I was talking to her, asked her out, but she just laughed and walked away" 'Jace' says, that's my girl

"Ha, you didn't close" Chris says

"Whatever, I'll get her. I can get anyone, I'll sweet talk her, hit the bedroom, and ditch her" Jace says, now I'm mad. I walk over to them

"Oh, are you guys talking about Tris Prior?" I ask them, nicely, ignoring the feeling to knock them out

"Yea" Jace says, he's the guy from last night

"She's hot, I heard she has a boyfriend" I say

"I bet I could kick his ass" Jace said, I shrug and get changed, and walk out when he does, knowing Tris is done by now. We walk out and I see Tris leaning against the wall, Jace walks up to her

"So, wanna go, beautiful?" He asks her, she shakes her head

"No, I don't" she says, then looks at me and smiles, I place my hands on her waist and kiss her, passionate and sweet, he hands are in my hair, I pull back

"Let's go" I say, she nods and laced her fingers in mine; she looks back at Jace and shrugs. I am in love with Tris Prior.

**A?N Oh Jace, trying to get with Tris, yea... Not going to happen**

**~Foursix64**


	25. Chapter 25- The Final Ending 3

**A/N I also like the call this Chapter 'The Proposal' ;)**

Chapter 25

_**6 years later**_

Tris POV

It's been six years since me and Tobias started dating. 3 since we moved out together. And 4 weeks since I found out I'm pregnant, now I'm happy, Tobias will be too, Christina was the first to know, then my mother, but not Tobias, I'm going to tell him tonight. I lay face down on the couch, nothing to do. Tobias texted me saying he'll be here soon. Today is the day we met, our anniversary night, and he's working, I just groan. Then I hear keys and the door unlock, I lay still, the door opens and I hear his chuckle

"Hey babe" he says, then the door closes

"Hey Toby" I say, but it's muffled by the pillow, I lift my head up and he sits next to me and kisses me softly

"Happy anniversary Trissy" he says, I smile

"You remembered" I say

"Well, how could I forget the best day of my life" he says, and then I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him softly. He pulls me onto his lap, so I'm straddling him; he rests his hands on my waist, deepening the kiss. We kiss for a while, until he pulls back

"Tris" he says

"Toby" I say with the same tone he used

"Go put your shoes and a jacket on" he says, I give him a puzzled look

"Trust me" he says, I nod and toss on my converse and jacket, he walks up to me and laces his fingers in mine, we go outside into his car, and he drives to where ever he's planning

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Tobias pulls up into navy pier

"What are we doing here? It's closed" I say, he doesn't say anything, just climbs over the fence

"Hop over" he says, I climb it and he catches me, he leads us to the Ferris wheel, where I see a picnic basket and a blanket. I look at him

"Tobias" I say smiling, he grins. We sit down and he pulls out chocolate cake

"Not much of a dinner, but who cares" he says, I laugh as we dine on chocolate cake

Once we finish, we clean up. I'm about to walk back to the car, but he grabs my hand and spins me around, causing me to land on him

"Beatrice Prior, I am in love with you. It was love at first sight, Tris. Once I saw you, I was afraid to touch you. Once I touched you, I was afraid to kiss you. Once I kissed you that was the moment I realized I was, and still am, the luckiest man alive. And that's why I'm asking you this one question" he says, and then gets down on one knee, my hands fly over my mouth. OH MY GOD! "Will you marry me?" I stand there frozen

"Are you serious?" I ask, my voice is cracking, I'm now crying, but I can't stop smiling. He chuckles lightly

"I'm dead serious" he says, I nod

"Yes" I say, he stands up, slips the beautiful ring onto my finger, and it's a silver band, with a black diamond, its plain, but that's what I love about it. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck, his around my waist, he twirls me around. He sets me down

"Tobias, I have something I have to say to you too" I say, he nods

"I'm pregnant" I say, but I'm not afraid. I smile and look into his beautiful eyes, I see happiness and joy. He kisses me, then bends down wraps one arm under my butt and lifts me up

"I'm going to be a dad!" He screams "She's going to be my wife!" I laugh, and then we see a flashlight in the distance

"Who's there!?" We hear, Tobias and I look at each other, then he puts me down and we run. We jump into the car, and speed off.

**_The End 3_**

**A/N This is the end of Together Forever People, like I said, some of you may not like it, but I had to sooner or later. Ill be starting a new story soon, im not sure when, but you'll see 3**

**~Foursix64**


End file.
